He's Beautiful
by linagitashiranui
Summary: Keadaan Ekonomi mendesak Tokito mengadu nasib ke kota, mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik. Namun apa jadinya kalau ternyata nasib memaksanya menyamar menjadi laki-laki, bahkan menuntunnya menyingkap kelambu masa lalunya? Gimana kalau Tokito yang gak bisa diem harus kerja sama Hishigi yang amat mendewakan kesunyian? HishigixTokito/slight FubukuxHitoki/slight MuramasaxMayumi/RR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Samurai Deeper Kyo Character belong to Kamijyo Akimine.**

**All OC character belong to me :3**

**Warning: Standard Warning Apply, still learning after all :')**

**Let The Story Begin...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tsuki, tangkap!" Sahut gadis bersurai serupa sinar mentari seraya melemparkan sebuah tongkat kayu. Seekor peranakan serigala-malamute berwarna putih berlari mengejarnya dan menangkapnya dengan sempurna. Tsuki dengan ceria membawa kembali tongkat yang digigitnya kepada sang majikan. "Pintar" Puji sang gadis.

"Tokito...ayo pulang" Sahut suara seorang wanita yang bisa dibilang seri dewasa dari sang gadis namun dengan rambut lebih panjang ketimbang ia yang hanya berambut sebahu.

"Iya ibu" Ujarnya. Gadis itu berlari menghampiri ibunya diikuti Tsuki yang setia mengekor dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

**TOKITO POV**

"Tadaima" Salamku.

"Okaeri, Tokito" Sapa ibuku dari dalam seraya mengulas senyuman. Dalam balutan kimono warna peach dengan corak bunga peach, begitu mencerminkan kecantikannya yang bersahaja juga dan elegan. Rasanya beliau lebih cocok berada di istana sana menjadi permaisuri raja atau istri penjabat tinggi. Bukan digubuk tengah gunung yang bahkan tetangga terdekat saja berjarak lima kilometer, ditambah lagi tanpa kehadiran seorang suami. Ya, aku sejak kecil sama sekali tidak mengetahui siapa ayahku atau minimal bagaimana sosoknya. Ibuku selalu sedih tiap kali kutanyakan soalnya. Karena itu aku lebih memilih tidak mengungkit lagi soal itu. Dan setiap kali ada pria yang berusaha masuk kedalam hatinya, ibu menutup peluang untuknya rapat-rapat. Dari situ dapat kusimpulkan betapa beliau mencintai ayahku itu.

"Tokito..." Tegurnya. Astaga, aku melamun.

"Aku...mandi dulu, bu" Ujarku mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Ibuku hanya memandangiku dengan tatapan heran.

**END TOKITO PO**V

.

.

.

Hitoki, ibunda Tokito, memandang lesu pada getong tembikar yang biasanya berisi beras, kini kosong melompong. Rupapanya tatapan sendu itu ditangkap oleh iris serupa amber milik putri semata wayangnya. Ia tahu, hidup ditengah keprihatinan tak berujung seperti ini membuatnya harus siap kelaparan kapan saja. "Aku...akan mencari pekerjaan ke kota" Ujarnya memecah keheningan dan menangkap atensi Hitoki. Dengan tegas Hitoki menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terlalu berbahaya sayang, ibu tak mau..." "Aku gak mau kita mati kelaparan" Potongnya. Hitoki terdiam. Tentu dia tahu bahwa hanya mengandalkan hasil kebun yang tak seberapa takkan bisa menghidupi mereka, terlebih dimusim kemarau panjang begini. Namun disisi lain ia pun tak sampai hati melepas putrinya bekerja dikota. Dari yang ia dengar, banyak orang jahat yang menjerumuskan remaja putri menjadi gadis penghibur dan dia tentu tak mau itu terjadi padj Tokito. Bagaimanapun Tokito putrinya, darah dagingnya dan harta paling berharganya.

"Pokoknya Tokito tetap akan cari kerja. Dengan atau tanpa izin dari ibu" Ujar Tokito tegas. Hitoki terdiam, ia berusaha menahannya namun bagaimana? Ia sendiri pun sebenarnya kewalahan menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Ditambah tubuhnya yang lemah membuatnya tak dapat bekerja berat.

"Baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya..." Ujar Hitoki. Tokito terdiam menahan nafas. "Ibu tidak mau kau bersinggungan dengan dunia malam dalam bentuk apapun dan ibu tak mau pekerjaan yang mengancam nyawamu, mengerti?" Ujarnya. Tokito mengangguk faham. Syarat yang tak terlalu sulit, toh inipun untuk kebaikannya. "Bawa Tsuki dan Yuki bersamamu. Pastikan kalian selalu bersama, saling menjaga, oke?" Tambahnya. Yang dimaksud Hitoki adalah anjing dan kuda peliharaan mereka. Tokito mengangguk mantap.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari belum menampakan sinarnya diufuk timur, namun sang gadis dengan surai serupa sinarnya sudah bersiap-siap berkelana mencari penghidupan lebih baik untuknya dan ibunya. Tokito mengecek pelana yang terpasang dibadan kudanya yang berbulu putih bersih juga lash yang mengikat leher Tsuki terpasang dengan sempurna ditali kudanya (bayangin aja sendiri). "Makan ini selama diperjalanan" Ujar Hitoki memberikan kotak bambu yang dibungkus kain kotak-kotak yang diterima Tokito. Gadis itu mengangguk lalu memeluk orang yang paling dikasihinya itu.

"Aku akan kirim kabar dan uang, ibu tenang saja" Katanya. Hitoki mengangguk, didekapnya tubuh mungil putri semata wayangnya ini. Tak terasa waktu sudah terlewat dua puluh tahun semenjak ia melahikan Tokito kedunia ini. Tokito melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengulap kepala seekor anjing betina sejenis Tsuki berwarna abu. "Jaga ibu ya, sutaa" Kataku yang disambut goyangan mengucapkan salam perpisahan, aku pun menaikin Yuki lalu melesat menembuts jalanan hutan beriringan dengan Yuki yang berlari disampingku.

.

.

.

**TOKITO POV**

Perlu menempuh perjalanan selama dua hari sebelum sampai kekota. Dan akhirnya kami pun sampai. Suasana hening berganti dengan hiruk pikuk orang dengan berbagai macam kegiatannya. Kepalaku agak pusing melihat semua kekacauan ini walau pernah ke kota bersama ibu sebelumnya. Aku pun turun dari atas Yuki dan menuntunnya. Siapa tahu kan ada lowongan pekerjaan. Pemberhentian pertamaku adalah papan pengumuman. Pasti setidaknya ada sesuatu disana.

Mataku mencermati satu per satu lembaran informasi yang terpampang disitu. Keningku berkerut, semua lowongan yang ada disitu untuk yang berusia minimal dua puluh lima tahun. Apa aku harus memalsukan umurku saja, ya? Ah kurasa tidak juga. Dengan posturku saja aku dikira berumur enam belas tahunan. Apalagi memalsukan umurku lima tahun lebih tua.

Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sebuah lowongan ditoko kelontong. Minimal umurnya 19 tahun dan tidak memerlukan keahlian khusus. Kurasa aku memenuhi persyaratannya.

.

.

.

"Maaf, sudah ada yang mengisi untuk posisi itu" Ucap si pemilik toko. Aku menghela nafas kecewa, hilang sudah kesempatan pertamaku. "Ng...bagaimana kalau kau coba ke toko sebelah? Aku dengar pemiliknya sedang mencari kuli angkut. Mungkin kudamu bisa jadi nilai lebih" Tawarnya. Sinar harapan muncul dimataku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengucapkan terima kasih lalu segera beranjak.

.

.

.

"Permisi" Ujarku.

"Selamat datang tuan, anda mau beli apa? Disini tersedia semuanya, ada diskon khusus untuk pembelian grosir" Sapa seorang lelaki ramah. Hah tuan? Aku wanita hei!. Tapi kuputuskan untuk tidak memprotesnya. Lagipula bukankah lebih aman berada dalam identitas laki-laki ditengah kota besar ini?.

"Maaf paman, aku...aku dengar disini lagi butuh kuli angkut. Apa mash ada lowongannya? Aku punya kuda" Kataku. Lelaki itu tampak sedikit kecewa namun segera menyembunyikannya. Ia memasang pose berpikir dan mengamatiku dari atas kebawah.

"Kau...terlihat tidak menjanjikan" Ujarnya. Apa? Tidak menjanjikan katanya?. Ucapannya itu seketika menohok harga diriku. Aku mengepalkan tangan menahan emosi yang berkecamuk, bagaimanapun dia calon bosku dan aku harus memberikan kesan pertama yang baik.

"Aku...aku jamin tuan tidak akan kecewa" Kataku memasang senyum dipaksakan. Lelaki itu meraih tanganku dan menilainya.

"Hump, cari saja tempat lain. Tangan seperti perempuan begini takkan bisa mengangkat beban berat." Ujarnya. Sudah cukup! Kutarik janggutnya dan menatap lurus kearah matanya.

"Dengar ya pak tua, tangan ini sudah dipakai untuk membunuh dua puluh ekor beruang. Apa kau mau bergabung bersama mereka?" Bentakku. Keringat dingin mengucur dipelipisnya, sorot matanya memancarkan ketakutan. Dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Kuhempaskan tubuhnya hingga membentur tumpukan kentang dibelakangnya lalu berbalik keluar. Huh, aku tidak butuh atasan yang tak menghargaiku.

"Menarik" Ucap seorang pria. Kulihat seorang pria berambut kribo mengenakan kacamata bundar hitam bersandar didekat pintu masuk toko. Celana bunga-bunga yang berpadu dengan baju model kimono serta pipa tembakau yang terselip dimulutnya menggambarkan secara sempurna model pria mesum yang biasa ibuku ceritakan. Aku tak menghiraukannya dan menarik kekang Yuki lalu berjalan keluar dari toko itu.

"Hei...hei...hei, tunggu dulu, tuan" Panggil pria itu yang tak kuduga menyusulku. Aku berusaha tenang dan tak menghiraukannya. "Tuan, aku dengar anda mencari pekerjaan, kan? Saya ada pekerjaan bagus untuk anda, tuan" Katanya. Tawarannya yang menggoda, tapi kalau itu artinya aku berakhir menjadi wanita penghibur, enggak, deh.

"Aku gak butuh, pergilah" Kataku.

"Aku jamin anda tidak akan kecewa. Gaji 10.000 Ryo seminggu dan anda dapat tempat tinggal beserta semua fasilitasnya" Ujarnya tak pantang menyerah. Mataku terbelalak, 10.000 Ryo? Seminggu? Itu bahkan lebih dari gaji selama setahun ditoko sialan itu.

"Apa pekerjaannya?" Tanyaku. Pria itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Mari ikut saya, tuan" Ajaknya. Aku terdiam, kueratkan peganganku pada tali kekang Yuki. Apa dia akan membawaku ke tempat mesum? Tapi bukankah dia tidak tahu kalau aku wanita?. Mendadak aku menyesali keputusanku menyembunyikan jati diriku. "Kau ikut atau tidak?" Tanyanya. Aku terhenyak, segera aku berlari menyusul pria yang sudah berada didepan.

**END TOKITO POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

* * *

**(a/n) Sebelumnya author mau minta maaf sama minna yang uda nunggu kelanjutan dari fic SDK pertama (Through Those Windows) yang masih mandeg sampe sekarang. Konsep sudah ada cuma belum dapet feelnya...T-T. Mohon minna sabar yaa pasti beres kok tapi entah kapan :3 #digetok.**

**Enywei ini cerita author full kasih non-OC untuk tokoh utamanya. OC nya cuma segelintir doang. Idenya sudah lama kepikiran tapi baru sekarang sempet eksekusi. Berhubung Hishi-chan kekurangan pair straight #digetok xD# jadi author bikin deh dengan pair Tokito :3.**

**Terakhir author mau minta maaf kalau ada typo, soalnya main copas aja tanpa cek, mayeeees -.-**

**Review ? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All Samurai Deeper Kyo Character belong to Kamijyo Akimine.**

**All OC character belong to me :3**

**Warning: Standard Warning Apply, still learning after all :')**

**Let The Story Begin...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini dia" Ujar Chin Mei, pria aneh yang Tokito temui. Didepan mereka berdiri megah sebuah istana yang ujung menaranya menembus awan diangkasa.

"Ini...apa?" Tanyaku.

"Istana Onmyouden, Tokito-san." Ujar Chin Mei. Tokito manggut-manggut, ia pernah mendengar nama istana ini dari ibunya, pusat pemerintahan tanah Mibu. Pintu gerbang raksasa dibuka dan tampaklah sebuah taman bunga yang sangat cantik didalamnya. Seorang pria menghampirinya dan menawarkan untuk menaruh Yuki dan Tsuki di kandang.

.

.

.

**TOKITO POV**

"Jadi, apa pekerjaannya, Chin mei-san?" Tanyaku. Ketika dalam perjalanan, dia cuma berbasa-basi dan memperkenalkan diri tanpa menjelaskan seperti apa kerjaanku.

"Waah, langitnya indah~" Ujarnya. Merasa tak diacuhkan, aku menarik rambut kribonya.

"Kau mendengarkanku, tidak?" Tanyaku emosi.

"Hahaha, maaf-maaf. Biar atasanmu langsung yang menjelaskannya" Ujarnya. Sampailah kita disebuah ruangan dengan pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Selamat datang, Chin Mei-sama. Anda sudah ditunggu" Ujar seorang pria yang mengawal pintu.

"Yayaya, cepat bukakan. Aku tidak punya waktu banyak" Ujarnya sambil mengipaskan kipas kertas yang entah muncul dari mana. Pintu pun terbuka dan tampaklah sebuah ruangan mewah dibaliknya. Sebuah meja rendah terlihat ditengah-tengah ruangan dengan seorang pria bersurai pirang yang sedang menulis sesuatu. Chin Mei mendorongku yang masih takjub untuk masuk. "Muramasa-sama, aku sudah membawa kandidat potensial" Katanya. Kandidat? Memang aku mau dijadikan apa?. Pria yang dimaksud menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengangkat kepalanya. Sejenak kulihat pupil matanya melebar melihatku. "Bagaimana? Dia nyaris sempurna, kan?" Puji Chin Mei entah pada dirinya atau aku. Muramasa menormalkan air mukanya lalu tersenyum tipis. Ah, wajahnya teduh, seperti ibuku.

"Kau boleh pergi" Katanya. Chin Mei membungkukan badannya lalu pergi keluar. "Maaf, aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengannya." Ujar Muramasa. Beberapa pelayan membungkukan badannya lalu permisi keluar. Kini tinggallah aku dan pria bernama Muramasa diruangan besar ini. Suasana mendadak menjadi awkward. Dia menatapku intens seperti tengah menyelidiku. Aku menggigit bibirku, gugup. Apa ia tahu aku wanita dan aku akan dihukum.

"Hei, ada apa melihatku? Kalau anda tak tertarik, lebih baik aku pergi" Kataku dengan nada diberat-beratkan. Muramasa terlihat terkejut melihat sikapku. Seketika keberanianku pun ciut karena aku sudah mengeluarkan semuanya tadi. Aku menelan ludah sambil menjaga tatapan mataku.

"Pff...hahahaha" Tawa Muramasa memecah keheningan sekaligus keberanianku.

"A...aku tidak bercanda" Kataku dengan wajah mengintimidasi, tapi kayaknya percuma. Muramasa menghentikan tawanya dan memandangku lembut. Senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Kau benar-benar mirip adikku" Katanya. Adik? Apa pria yang kelihatannya sudah kepala lima ini memiliki adik seumuranku? Jauh sekali. "Katakan, siapa namamu?" Tanyanya.

"To...Tokito" Jawabku gagap. Muramasa menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Bahkan namamu pun mirip dengannya" Ujarnya. Sepintas dapat kutangkap kegetiran dari wajahnya. Siapapun adiknya, dia pasti sangat menyayanginya. Muramasa merapikan perkamen yang berantakan diatas mejanya. "Mengenai pekerjaanmu, kau nanti akan bertugas menjadi pengawal elit Taishiro. Karena Chin Mei merekomendasikanmu, kurasa kau bisa mulai bekerja besok" Jelasnya. Apa? Pengawal? Hei tunggu...tunggu.

"Pengawal?" Kataku terkejut. Muramasa mengangguk.

"Yeah, kami kekurangan pengawal untuk Taishiro. Bukannya Chin Mei sudah menjelaskannya padamu?" Tanyanya heran. Ah sialan, aku dijebak. Dengan takut-takut aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Muramasa tercengang. "Tapi kau bisa bela diri, kan?" Tanyanya lagi. Lagi-lagi aku menggeleng. Ugh, mati aku. Aku pasth akan ditendang keluar dan harus mencari lagi pekerjaan lain. Muramasa menghena mafasnya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Well, karena Chin Mei merekomendasikanmu, kurasa kau punya potensi" Lanjutnya.

"Jadi...aku diterima?" Tanyaku. Muramasa tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Aku nyaris saja melonjak kegirangan kalau saja aku tidak ingat aku sekarang sedang dalam kedok laki-laki.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal padamu" Ujarnya.

"A-apa itu, Muramasa-sama?" Tanyaku.

"Kau wanita, kan?" Tanyanya. 'DEG' jantungku nyaris berhenti mendengarnya mengatakan kalimat itu. Seketika aku terpaku ditempat. "Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, aku punya ilmu Satori. Ilmu untuk membaca isi hati manusia" Katanya. Ugh, rasanya percuma saja aku menutupinya. Dengan takut-takut aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Apa yang membuatmu menyembunyikan identitasmu?" Tanyanya.

"Aku pikir...lebih aman bekerja dikota kalau aku laki-laki" Jawabku polos. Muramasa tersenyum maklum. "Bi-bisakah anda merahasiakan hal ini? Aku...aku takut aku dikeluarkan, aku tidak mau mengecewakan ibuku" Kataku memohon.

"Kau bisa percaya padaku" Ujarnya. Aku bernafas lega. "Tapi karena kebanyakan pengawal itu laki-laki, kurasa lebih aman kau tinggal bersamaku" Ujarnya. Aku berjengit, jangan-jangan nanti dia mau berbuat mesum lagi padaku. "Aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu. Lagipula ada istriku dirumah. Kau bisa menemaninya kalau sedang tidak bekerja" Ujar Muramasa. Aku jadi malu sendiri pikiranku dibaca olehnya.

**END TOKITO POV**

**MURAMASA POV**

"I-iya, Muramasa-sama" Katanya malu-malu.

"Aku akan mengajarimu teknik pedang sebelum kau benar-benar terjun pada tugasmu. Jadi bersiaplah" Ujarnku. Tokito mengangguk mantap. Aku pun tersenyum lembut padanya. Kutekan bel kecil dimejaku lalu masuk seorang pelayan tak lama kemudian.

"Ya, Muramasa-sama?" Ujarnya.

"Antarkan dia keruanga tamuku. Biarkan dia beristirahat dulu sambil menungguku pulang" Ujarku. Pelayan itu membungkukan badannya lalu mempersilakan Tokito mengikutinya. Mataku menatap punggungnya yang kian menjauh lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Sejak pertama melihatnya, aku merasa dia mirip dengan adikku yang menghilang dua puluh satu tahun yang lalu. Bahkan bisa dibilang Tokito versi miniatur dirinya. Terlalu mirip kalau disebut kebetulan. Pikiranku pun menerawang pada sosok hangat adikku yang selalu menyemangatiku dan mendukung apapun yang kulakukan. Aku benar-benar tak dapat memaafkan diriku saat dia hamil lalu keluar dari kompleks istana dan menghilang. Sang ayah si jabang bayi hanya menginginkan tubuhnya namun tidak menginginkan bayi hasil darah dagingnya. Dan walaupun sekarang sang ayah menyesal dan hendak mencari adikku, semuanya sudah terlambat. Adikku menghilang bak ditelan bumi. Walaupun kami sudah mengerahkan bala tentara untuk mencarinya, hasilnya nihil.

**END MURAMASA POV**

**TOKITO POV**

"Silakan istirahat, tuan" Ujarnya sembari membukakan pintu ruang tamu. Lagi-lagi mataku takjub melihat kemewahan yang berada didalamnya. Aku memasuki ruangan tersebut hendak memandang padang bunga yang tampak dari jendela besar ditengah ruangan lalu terdengar pintu ditutup. Sebuah sofa ditengah ruangan teramat besar dan mengundang untuk kutiduri. Kepalaku celingak celinguk mempephatikan sekeliling. Tak ada orang? Oke. Dengan satu lompatan, kudaratkan tubuhku keatas sofa empuk yang seketika memantulkan tubuhku kembali. Aku tertawa-tawa bak seorang anak kecil yang dibawa masuk ke pabrik coklat.

Puas merasakan empuknya sofa, atensiku teralihkan pada perapian yang berada tepat didepan sofa. Kuperhatikan baik-baik, desainnya aneh, menempel di dinding. Tidak seperti dirumahku yang berada ditengah ruangan. Tapi bagaimanapun ini mempercantik interior ruangan. Mungkin aku harus mempertimbangkannya untuk memasangnya dirumah nanti.

Ngomong-ngomong soal rumah, ibu sedang apa ya? Apa beliau bisa makan? Apa beliau bisa tidur dengan tenang? Apa sutaa benar-benar menjaganya?. Memikirkan semua itu tanpa sadar membuatku menguap. Tak kupungkiri perjalanan selama dua hari menguras stamina dan fisikku. Aku menelungkupkan badan dan tertidur diatas karpet empuk yang memang diletakan depan perapian. Ibu...kuharap ibu bisa tidur dengan tenang, batinku sebelum mataku gelap dan jatuh ke alam mimpi.

**END TOKITO POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

* * *

**(a/n) Oke kita sampai di penghujung chapter dua :3.**

**Mungkin buat readers yang baca komik SDK sampe tamat, ada beberapa plot yang sama dengan cerita aslinya. Karena memang author terinpirasi dari situ, cuma sedikit diutak atik dengan memutar balikan fakta xD**

**RR please? Review anda semangat saya :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All Samurai Deeper Kyo Character belong to Kamijyo Akimine.**

**All OC character belong to me :3**

**Warning: Standard Warning Apply, still learning after all :')**

**Let The Story Begin...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Muramasa-sama" Tegur seorang lelaki jangkung berambut cepak yang menutupi sisi kiri matanya. Tanpa dinyana yang ditegur kembali menapak bumi setelah pikirannya menerawang ke angkasa.

"Oh Hishigi. Maaf aku tidak mendengarmu datang" Ujar Muramasa sembari tersenyum. Hishigi tidak mengidahkan Muramasa. Pemuda bertampang stoic ini memang irit ekspresi termasuk dalam hal senyum. Hishigi menaruh setumpuk perkamen disisi kosong meja Muramasa.

"Aku dengar sudah ada yang mengisi untuk pengawal elit itu?" Tanyanya.

"Hmp, berita memang tersebar dengan cepat disini" Jawab Muramasa santai seraya menghirup teh hijaunya.

"Jangan mengalihkan topik, Muramasa-sama" Tegas Hishigi. Pemuda ini memang tidak suka berbasa-basi. Terlalu berharga waktunya untuk dibuang dengan hal tak berguna ini. Muramasa tertawa ringan.

"Yeah sudah ada, seorang pemuda" Jawab Muramasa. Hishigi diam beberapa detik.

"Aku harap dia memenuhi kriteria. Fubuki akan marah kalau sampai pemuda itu tidak berguna sama sekali" Jawabnya dingin sambil membalikan badan dan pergi. Muramasa menatap punggung lelaki berpakaian serba hitam itu pergi dari ruangannya.

"Aku bisa jamin itu" Ucap Muramasa sebelum Hishigi benar-benar menghilang dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

**MURAMASA POV**

Jam kerja yang melelahkan sebagai ketua Taishiro akhirnya selesai. Kulepaskan keikogi kebesaranku dan menggantinya dengan kimono biasa berwarna ungu gelap dengan celana putih. Sebelum pulang, aku hampir saja lupa sesuatu, lebih tepatnya seseorang yang kini berada diruang tamu. Well, dia mungkin bosan menungguku lalu tidur.

Pelan-pelan kubuka pintu ruang tamu dan benar saja, kudapati sosok mungilnya tengah meringkuk diatas karpet depan perapian. Kuperhatikan wajah ayunya yang sedang tertidur. Rambutnya, bulu matanya, ekspresi tidurnya, terlalu mirip dengan dia. Apa Tokito jawaban atas doaku pada Kami-sama yang selalu minta diberikan reinkarnasi dari adikku? Karena tak dapat kupungkiri, pencarian selama lima belas tahun lebih membuatku berputus asa.

Kudengar lenguhan pelan darinya lalu iris serupa amber itu terbuka perlahan. "I-ibuu..." Ujarnya lemah. Aku sedikit mengernyitkan dahi. Tiba-tiba matanya membulat dan dia segera bagun. "Su-sumimasen Muramasa-sama" Ujarnya. Aku tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Iie, aku yang harus minta maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu. Ayo kita pulang" Ajakku.

**END MURAMASA POV**

**TOKITO POV**

Mendengar ajakan pulangnya, entah kenapa aku merasa seperti pulang ke rumahku sendiri. Walaupun masih malu karena berhalusinasi beliau ibuku, tapi segera kususul langkah besarnya yang sudah pergi mendahului didepan.

.

.

.

Kami menelusuri lorong megah dan mewah beralaskan karpet merah marun tak berujung. Aku sudah tidak ingat sudah berapa lama kami berjalan dan dimana lorong ini akan berakhir. Tanpa kusadari sampailah kita depan sebuah pintu besar yang dijaga dua orang pengawal. Mereka membungkuk pada Muramasa dan membukakan pintu. Sebuah padang rumput nan luas terhampar didepanku yang lagi-lagi membuatku takjub.

"Hei, ayo" Katanya. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan mengikutinya. Kulihat padang rumput besar sekeliling tempatku berada. Apa tidak cape mengurus padang sebesar ini? Apa tidak akan tersesat. Kalau aku sih bisa dipastikan akan nyasab saking luasnya.

Beberapa menit kami berjalan, sampailah kami didepan sebuah rumah megah bergaya Jepang tradisional. Muramasa menggeser sohji dan masuk. Seperti biasa, aku mengekor dibelakang. "Tadaima" Sapanya.

"Okaeri, anata" Sapa suara wanita dari dalam. Beberapa detik kemudian muncullah seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam lurus sepinggang. Mata bulat hitamnya menambah aura kecantikan yang memancar darinya. Dan seperti Muramasa, ia pun terlihat terkejut melihatku. Hei, apa aku terlihat seperti alien?.

"Mayumi, ini Tokito. Dia akan tinggal dengan kita mulai hari ini. Calon pengawal elit Taishiro. Tokito, ini Mayumi, istriku" Ujar Muramasa singkat.

"M-mohon kerjasamanya, Mayumi-sama" Kataku gugup. Mayumi kembali dari lamunannya dan datang menghampiri kami.

"Well tentu. Aku dengan senang hati menerimamu" Ujarnya tersenyum ramah. Wajahku bersemu merah tipis, kebiasaanku sejak kecil kalau aku malu, senang ataupun marah. Yah setidaknya aku diterima, ini awal yang baik, bukan?.

"T-terima kasih, Mayumi-sama" Ujarku.

"Hmph, tidak usah terlalu formal. Panggil saja Obaa-san, oke?" Tanyanya.

"Eh?" Ujarku termenung.

"Hmph, kau benar. Dirumah kami keluargamu, Tokito. Kalau begitu panggil aku juga Oji-san" Balas Muramasa. Aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk semangat. Benar-benar awal yang baik.

**END TOKITO POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MURAMASA POV**

"Mirip, ya kan?" Suara Mayumi memecah keheningan malam. Aku menghela nafas sambil mengelus surai sepekat malamnya.

"Yeah." Kataku. Tentu aku tahu siapa yang dia maksud. Pasca kematian Mahiro, adik kandung Mayumi, karena perang silam, otomatis adikku menjadi obat pelipur lara yang amat ampuh baginya. Karena itulah dia pun sama terpuruknya dengan kami ketika adikku menghilang. Mayumi jadi lebih pendiam dan terkadang kudengar ia menangis malam-malam dalam diam. Karena itu ketika aku melihat Tokito, tanpa pikir panjang langsung aku menyuruhnya untuk tinggal dirumahku.

"Aku benar-benar berharap dia keponakanku, anata" Ujarnya. Aku tersenyum getir lalu mengecup lembut pelipisnya tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Biarlah keheningan malam ini yang berbicara menggantikan perkataan yang tak terucap.

**END MURAMASA POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

* * *

**(a/n) Another chapter had been ended. Author mau ngucapin terima kasih sama readers sekalian yang udag bertahan membaca sampai chapter segini. Author juga tau pasti pegel kan matanya baca cerita multi chapter? hahaha. Gapapa deh ya buat meningkatkan minat baca :3 *naon deui... ._.***

**Buat yang belum tau, Mayumi emang istrinya Muramasa, dia kakaknya Mahiro. Sempet muncul sekilas pas di volume belasan sekian deh. Buat yang kepo, silakan buka jilid awal komik atau googling aja deh biar gampangnya.**

**Mind to RR? Review anda semangat saya :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All Samurai Deeper Kyo Character belong to Kamijyo Akimine.**

**All OC character belong to me :3**

**Warning: Standard Warning Apply, still learning after all :')**

**Let The Story Begin...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari pagi sayup-sayum menyilaukan kelopak mata yang memaksanya terbuka dan menampakan iris bak berlian berwarna kuning pucat. Tokito dengan malas menyingkapkan selimutnya dan bangkit dari fuuton tempatnya tidur. Sumpah demi Kami-sama, semalam adalah sesi tidur paling nyenyak untuknya. Fuuton super empuk, bantal dan selimut yang nyaman plus aura rumah yang berkesan hangat, siapa juga yang gakan tidur nyenyak?. Namun dalam lubuk hatinya ia merasa bersalah pada ibunya. Ia pun ingin sang ibunda merasakan kenyaman seperti ini. Mungkin dia akan menanyakan pada oji atau obaa-san dimana beli fuuton senyaman ini lalu membelikan satu untuk ibu. Aah terlalu banyak yang kuinginkan, apa gajiku akan cukup, ya?

"Tokito-chaan~" Panggil lembut Mayumi yanp memecah pikiran Tokito.

"Y-ya obaa-san?" Jawabnya. Lidahnya masih agak canggung dengang panggilan ya agak asing baginya itu. Tak lama kemudian sohji pun digeser dan tampak wanita langsing mengenakan yukata motif bunga. Sebuah kimono terlipat rapi dalam genggaman lengannya.

"Obaa-san belikan ini untukmu. Tenang saja, ini keikogi" Ujarnya mengedipkan sebelah mata. Tokito mengangguk canggung seraya menarik yukata kedodoran motif angsa yang dikenakannya. Yah pakaiannya kotor kemarin, jadi Mayumi meminjamkan yukata miliknya untuk sementara. Mayumi meletakan satu stel yang sudah rapi disamping tempat tidurnya lalu beranjak pergi. "Cepat mandi sana. Kita sarapan" Ujarnya sebelum menghilang.

"Iya obaa-san" Katanya. Segera disambarnya keikogi tersebut dan melesat ke kamar mandi. Selesai mandi, ia berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dan mendapati Muramasa dan Mayumi sudah berada disana. "Ohayou Tokito. Kau terlihat um...tampan? Cantik?" Sapa Muramasa sedikit kebingungan. Dan Tokito merona tipis walau agak kesal juga. Bagaimanapun ini semua karena tuntutan pekerjaan.

"Hmp, jangan menggodanya, anata. Ayo sini, kita sarapan" Ajak Mayumi. Setengah berlari Tokito menghampiri meja makan. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka pun makan sarapan dengan tenang. Selesai sarapan, Tokito membereskan semua peralatan malan dan mencucinya. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mau jadi tamu yang merepotkan.

Selesai mencuci, "Tokito" Suara Muramasa terdengar. Karena belum hapal letak ruangan, maka Tokito pun terpaksa mengecek satu per satu ruangan hingga sampailah ia disebuah ruangan diujung rumah tempat banyak sekali pedang berjejer. Iris ambernya takjub melihat pedang dengan berbagai bentuk paling indah yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. "Tokito" Panggil Muramasa lagi. Tokito menghentikan kegiatan kagumnya dan berlari menghampiri Muramasa yang berada ditengah ruangan.

"Gomen oji-san. Pedang-pedangnya indah sekali. Oji-san yang buat?" Tanyanya polos.

"Ya dan terima kasih" Ujarnya menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Tokito. Muramasa berbalik lalu mengambil sebuah kotak kayu yang ditempeli kertas mantra. Dalam hati ia penasaran akan isi kotak sepanjamg hampir semeter itu. Muramasa menyobek kertas mantra itu lalu membuka tutupnya. Tampak sepasang pedang kembar yang ditaruh diatas kain beludru warna merah saga.

.

.

.

**MURAMASA POV**

Kuberikan dua pasang pedang Hokuto pada Tokito. Kedua tangan mungilnya kewalahan memegang pedang yang memang walau ramping namun lumayan panjang ini. Tokito lalu memandang padaku dengan dua iris bulat ambernya. "Untukmu" Kataku.

"Aku?" Tanyanya tak percaya. Aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Kedua matanya berbinar. "Terima kasih, oji-san. Pedangnya cantik" Pujinya polos. Aku tersenyum polos. Pada awalnya, sebagai empu di tanah Mibu, aku membuat pedang kembar Hokuto untuk keturunanku entah itu anak atau keponakanku. Tapi berhubung aku tidak punya anak dan adikku pun entah kemana, kurasa Tokito pemilik yang pas.

Tokito menggamit satu pedang dilengannya dan pedang satunya ia keluarkan dari sarungnya. 'CRIIING' Cahaya yang teramat menyilaukan muncul dari pedang. Spontan Tokito berteriak dan melemparkan pedang nya.

**END MURAMASA POV**

**TOKITO POV**

"Kyaaaaaa" Pekikku. Mendadak pedang itu mengeluarkan cahaya dan aku pun spontan melemparnya dan berlari bersembunyi dibelakang tumpukan kotak kayu.

"Ada apa? Apa semua baik-baik saja?" Tanya Mayumi yang cepat-cepat berlari ketempat kami berada.

"Ya sayang, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan" Jawab Muramasa. Tidak ada? Lalu apa cahaya tadi? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba muncul?. Mayumi menghela nafas lega. Ia melihat padaku dan bertanya.

"Tokito, kau tidak apa-apa kan, sayang?" Tanyanya dengan raut cemas. Aku bingung menjawabnya. Dibilang baik, tadi ada pedang aneh dan mengeluarkan cahaya aneh. Dibilang gak baik-baik aja, lha aku gak kenapa-napa, kok. Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menganggukan kepalaku. Mayumi yang melihat keadaanku yang terguncang segera memutuskan membawaku keluar dari ruangan itu. Sementara Muramasa masih berada dalam ruangan bersama pedang aneh itu.

**END TOKITO POV**

**MURAMASA POV**

Aku hanya diam memandangi sosok mungilnya yang terlihat terguncang dipapah keluar oleh Mayumi. Pandanganku lalu tertuju pada dua bilah pedang yang tergeletak begitu saja dilantai. Cahaya misterius itu sudah tak lagi muncul darinya. Sebagai sang pembuat, tentu aku tahu pasti apa maksud cahaya itu. Pedang buatanku memang memiliki karakteristik khusus dimana ia akan bercahaya jika menemukan majikan yang dikendakinya. Yeah dalam kasusku bukan manusia yang memilih pedang, namun pedanglah yang memilihnya.

Aku membungkuk dan mengambil pedang kembar yang tergeletak begitu saja ditinggal sang majikan. Segurat senyuman terlukis diwajahku. "Well, penantian yang tak sia-sia kan, hokuto?" Tanyaku. Tentu yang ditanya tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Tampaknya pertama aku harus menjelaskan arti dari semua ini padanya.

**END MURAMASA POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semilir angin berhembus membelai surai keemasan gadis yang kini tengah duduk sendirian didalam kamarnya. Jendela khas jepang terbuka lebar, menampakan langit biru cerah yang menaunginya. Pikirannya menerawang pada kejadian beberapa saat silam. Tak dapat dipungkiri hal itu menganggu pikirannya. Apa maksud dari cahaya itu? Apa dia dikutuk, apa pedang itu membencinya?. "Tokito...boleh oji-san masuk?" Suara Muramasa mengagetkannya.

"I-iya jii-san" Jawabnya. Sohji terbuka dan tampaklah sosok jangkung Muramasa dengan dua pedang Hokuto dalam genggamannya. Tokito sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat pedang itu.

"Tidak apa, dia tidak akan menggigit" Ujar Muramasa menangkap air muka Tokito yang berubah. Muramasa menghampiri Tokito lalu duduk dihadapannya. Pedang Hokuto diletakan didepannya antara dirinya dan Tokito.

"A-pa...apa aku di...kutuk?" Tanya Tokito takut-takut. Mendengar pertanyaan polosnya, ingin rasanya Muramasa tertawa, namun melihat kondisi Tokito yang terguncang, diurungkannya niatnya itu.

"Kau tahu Tokito?" Ujar Muramasa ngambang memancing atensi Tokito. "Pedang bisa memiliki perasaan, dan dia memilih majikannya" Lanjut Muramasa. Tokito mengangkat alisnya heran. Karena dia bukan keturunan samurai atau memiliki kerabat samurai, mana dia tahu hal macam beginian. "Dan Hokuto sudah memilihmu" Ujar Muramasa lagi. Iris amber Tokito melebar, memilihnya? Apa istimewanya dia?. "Well aku pun tidak tahu. Tapi beginilah pedang buatanku, dia akan memilih majikannya sekehendak hatinya" Jawab Muramasa.

Tokito bersemu merah. Lagi-lagi Muramasa membaca pikirannya seenak kepalanya. Dilihatnya dua pedang Hokuto yang masih berada dalam sarungnya ini. Dengan takut-takut digenggamnya dan dikeluarkannya, tak ada cahaya lain yang keluar, hanya pedang cantik yang tipis dan ringan namun tajam. Sejenak Tokito kagum akan keindahan mahakarya yang berada didepannya. "Kalau begitu kita mulai latihannya sekarang" Ujar Muramasa.

.

.

.

**tbc**

* * *

**(a/n) Chapter 4 had been ended. Mind To RR? Review Anda semangat saya :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All Samurai Deeper Kyo Character belong to Kamijyo Akimine.**

**All OC character belong to me :3**

**Warning: Standard Warning Apply, still learning after all :')**

**Let The Story Begin...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'BRUK' Tubuh mungil itu terhempas membentur bebatuan gua tempatnya berlatih. "Berdiri Tokito, aku tidak mau jatah cutiku (?) terbuang percuma" Ujar Muramasa. Tokito meraih pedang Hokuto yang terlempar ketika dia terbentur tadi dan melompat untuk menyerang Muramasa. 'TRANG' Dengan mudahnya Muramasa menangkis serangan Tokito.

"Hmp" Seringaian muncul diwajah manisnya yang penuh muka. "Hokuto Shichirenjuku" Teriaknya. Sabetan-sabetan pun bertubi-tubi menyayat tubuh Muramasa. 'CRANG' Sebelum serangan itu membahayakan, cepat-cepat Muramasa memotong serangan itu.

"Cukup, Tokito" Ujarnya. Tokito melompat mundur. Tubuh mungilnya memberikan nilai lebih kelincahan dan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Badannya penuh luka namun tatapan tajam matanya tidak menunjukan rasa takut sedikitpun. "Bagus, kau bisa mulai bertugas, Tokito" Ujar Muramasa. Kedua mata Tokito berbinar dan ia pun tersenyum. Tentu ia senang, itu artinya tidak ada lagi sesi latihan menyiksa bersama lawan yang bahkan tak bisa kau gores sedikitpun padahal kau sendiri sudah babak belur.

"Te-terima kasih, oji-san" Ujar Tokito membungkukan badannya. Muramasa mengangguk seraya tersenyum lembut. Diam-diam ia pun bangga dengan keteguhan yang dipegang oleh anak ini. Manusia biasa tentu takkan tahan melewati sesi latihan intens selama dua bulan non-stop. Memang sejak awal Tokito sosok istimewa. Tak heran Chin Mei sekalipun tertarik.

Mendadak pandangan Tokito menggelap, tanpa dapat dikontrolnya, kedua kakinya goyah. Muramasa cepat-cepat menahan tubuh muridnya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu. Dengan lembut ia mengankat tubuh mungil itu dalam gendongannya. "Ayo kita pulang" Ujarnya pelan. Dalam diam mereka pun kembali pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

**TOKITO POV**

Udara dingin memaksaku membuka mata dan mendapati rasa sakit menjalar diseluruh tubuh. Kulihat lilitan perban menghiasi hampir seluruh badanku. "Aang..." Rintihku saat kucoba menggerakan tubuh untuk menutup jendela kamar yang terbuka. "Sudah bangun?" Tanya suara lembut dari arah pintu. Kulihat Mayumi memasuki kamarku dengan membawa sebuah kotak ukuran sedang.

"Obaa-san" "Ssh jangan banyak bicara. Kau masih dalam tahap penyembuhan" Ujarnya. Aku menurut saja, lagipula gerak dikit aja sendi tangan serasa mau copot. Mayumi melepaskan seluruh perban yang melilit tubuhku lalu membalurkan salep yang entah apa fungsinya pada lukaku.

"Hei, sudah sadar, Tokito-chan?" Ujar Muramasa. Ia masuk kedalam kamar lalu menutup jendela kamarku yang terbuka. "Kau tidur dua hari. Aku sudah khawatir, loh" Tambahnya. Dua hari!? Aku saja terkejut mendengarnya.

"K-kapan aku bisa mulai bekerja?" Tanyaku seraya menahan nyeri karena salep yang dioleskan Mayumi.

"Pulihkan saja dulu kondisimu. Jangan pikirkan hal lain" Ujarnya seraya menepuk halus pucuk kepalaku. Sesuatu yang hangat serasa mengalir dari telapak tangannya keseluruh tubuhku. Sesuatu yang tak kasat mata namun aku dapat merasakannya. Perlahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuku berangsur-angsur berkurang. "Lebih baik, kan?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"T-terima kasih, oji-san" Kataku. Muramasa tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau anak baru itu?" Tanya seorang lelaki tegap yang mengaku bernama Hiro. Aku mengangguk gugup. Yah maklum, hari pertama. Hiro menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Sebenarnya...tiap anggota Taishiro memilih masing-masing pengawal pribadi mereka. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang membutuhkanmu, jadi maaf saja aku tidak bisa membantu" Ujarnya. Lho...lho...lho kok jadi begini? Kata Muramasa aku suruh ngomong sama orang ini.

"Ngg...kalau begitu apa anda tahu siapa yang kira-kira butuh pengawal? Aku tidak tahu harus kemana" Kataku. Hiro memasang pose berpikir.

"Kudengar Hishigi-sama belum memiliki satu pengawal pun. Coba kau tanya saja" Ujarnya. Mataku berbinar serasa menemukan oase tengah padang pasir. "Tapi..." Kata bernada kontra itu memadamkan harapanku. "Setahuku tidak ada yang betah jadi pengawal Hishigi-sama." Ujarnya.

"Hm? Memang kenapa? Apa dia menggigit?" Tanyaku heran. Hiro sontak tergelak.

"Ya gak lah. Entahlah, sih. Kami para pengawal dilarang membicarakan mereka. Mungkin perkiraanku salah. Kau coba saja" Katanya. Aku mengangguk faham. Setelah mendapat arahan singkat menuju istananya, aku pun bergegas menuju kesana. Bagaimanapun aku tidak mau membuat calon majikanku menunggu.

.

.

.

Sebuah pintu besar lain menghadang didepanku. Tak seperti pintu lainnya dimana ada dua atau lebih pengawal yang menjaga didepannya. Kali ini tak ada siapapun disana. Maka dengan bersusah payah aku pun mendorong pintu besar itu. Pintu super berat itu cuma terbuka sedikit, yah setidaknya badanku cukup untuk nyempil. Sebuah ruangan besar serba gelap terpampangdidepanku. Ditengah ruangan terdapat meja rendah dengan tirai besar tertutup dibelakangnya. Bermacam perkamen, alat tulis, buku dan tabung aneh berisi cairan mencurigakan terlihat berantakan diatasnya. Jajaran rak buku yang menjunjung sampai langit-langit berjejer rapi memenuhi setiap dinding yang berada disitu.

"Permisi" Kataku. Suaraku bergema diseluruh ruangan. Kepalaku celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan makhluk hidup disana aku berjalan menggunakan mata batinku, berusaha membuka tirai yang tertutup. Ketika tirai dibuka dan cahaya masuk kedalam, tampaklah seberantakan apa istananya. Haah, pantas saja gak ada yang mau kerja jadi pengawalnya, siapapun yang tahan hidup ditempat seperti ini pasti penampilannya lebih parah dari gelandangan yang ada dipasar. Pikiranku segera dipenuhi oleh terkaan rupa calon majikanku, tentu dengan template lelaki jorok berwajah mesum bak om-om dan jarang mandi.

"Apa tidak ada yang mengajarimu sopan santun?" Ujar suara berat dibelakangku. Sontak aku pun berbalik dengan tangan bersiaga dipangkal pedangku. Seorang lelaki jangkung dengan dandanan serba hitam dan rambut pendek berwarna serupa dengan sedikit warna putih pada poni yang menutup sisi kanan wajahnya berdiri didepanku. Wajah tirusnya terlihat sempurna dengan mata sipit yang terlihat mengintimidasi itu. "Apa indera auditorimu tidak berfungsi?" Tanyanya lagi. Aku pun segera sadar dari kekagumanku akan makhluk Tuhan yang kuakui sangat tampan ini.

"Su-sumimasen" Kataku lalu mengingkir dari samping tirai itu dan berdiri didepan meja. Pria itu berjalan kearah sisi belakang meja dan duduk lalu asyik berkutat dengan perkamen yang berantakan dimejanya. Sepuluh menit sudah berlalu dan aku sudah pegal berdiri dari tadi dan tidak diacuhkannnya. "Hishigi-sama...?" Tanyaku hati-hati, memastikan aku berhadapan dengan orang yang tepat. Yang disebut cuma mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, memandang padaku lalu kembali tenggelam dalam perkamennya. Aku pun memutuskan langsung ke inti permasalahan.

"Ung...saya dengar, anda membutuhkan pengawal?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tidak butuh" Jawabnya dingin. Ugh, sabar Tokito.

"Tapi-tapi..." "Aku tidak butuh pengawal tidak tahu sopan santun sepertimu" Potongnya. Empat siku terbentuk disudut atas keningku.

"M-maafkan kelancangan saya, Hishigi-sama" Kataku seraya membungkukan badan. Hishigi diam tanpa ekspresi. Tampaknya dia tipe stoic bin lempeng. Ia kembali sibuk mengerjakan perkamenya. Hih, bilang gak apa apa, kek, atau apalah gitu. Agaknya aku jadi agak paham kenapa tidak ada yang betah jadi pengawalnya. "Kumohon, terimalah saya, Hishigi-sama" Kataku dengan nada memohon. Masih tidak ada jawaban. "Kan...siapa tahu ada yang mau membunuh Hishigi-sama. Mungkin aku bisa berguna" Lanjutku. Mendadak tangannya yang tengah sibuk menulis berhenti. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku. Yeah, setidaknya aku mendapat sedikit atensinya.

"Kau pikir aku ini lemah dan tidak bisa melindungiku, begitu?" Tanyanya. Ups, dia kelihatannya sedikit tersinggung.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Ah m-maksudku" Kataku gugup. Namun tatapan tajamnya seketika membuatku mati kutu.

"Pergi" Katanya pendek. Pergi? Hell to the No! Hell No!. Aku udah nyasab parah demi sampai kesini, mana mau aku disuruh pergi gitu aja.

"Gak" Jawabku spontan. Hishigi terlihat tak suka aku membalas perkataannya. Kuberanikan membalas tatapan tajam matanya walau tulang kakiku sudah terasa lemas seperti jeli.

"Terserah" Ujarnya berdecih pelan.

**END TOKITO POV**

**HISHIGI POV**

Anak yang bodoh, apa dia sama sekali tidak diajari arti kata tidak?. Sudah berjam-jam aku menghiraukannya dan sudah berjam-jam pula dia mengekorku kemana-mana, tentunya kecuali ke toilet. Aku ingin tahu dari mana asal sikap keras kepalanya ini. Sebagai orang yang introvert, aku tidak terlalu suka kalau berada disekitar orang-orang, apalagi diikuti kemana-mana bak anak ayam mengikuti induknya begini. Aku berjalan memasuki laboratoriumku dan pemuda itu pun mengekor dibelakangku. Aku berbalik dan kami saling bertatapan selama beberapa menit.

Iris amber berserobok dengan onyx tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang terucap darinya. Aku menghela nafas, tampaknya aku akan mengalah saja. "Baiklah...baiklah" Kataku. Kurogoh saku dalam jubahku dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas lalu menyerahkan padanya. "Ini jadwalku kunjunganku. Diluar itu, enyahlah dari hadapanku" Kataku. Matanya berbinar lalu menerima kertas yang kuberikan. "Hai, Hishigi-sama" Katanya mantap. Ajaib, seketika dia langsung melesat pergi. Tau gitu, kulakukan saja dari tadi.

**END HISHIGI POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

* * *

**(a/n) Mind to RR? Review Anda semangat Saya :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All Samurai Deeper Kyo Character belong to Kamijyo Akimine.**

**All OC character belong to me :3**

**Warning: Standard Warning Apply, still learning after all :')**

**Let The Story Begin...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TOKITO POV**

Yes...yes...yes, aku diterima. Kuangkat kertas pemberian majikan baruku seakan mengangkat trofi piala juara satu. Kubaca jadwal tuanku itu sekalian menghapalnya. Hmm, senin pukul tujuh pagi sampai jam sepuluh, inspeksi rutin laboratorium pusat Mibu, rabu pukul dua siang sampai enam sore, pertemuan ilmiah rutin di aula kota. Kamis pukul enam sore sampai tujuh malam rapat rutin dengan peneliti sedunia di kota Edo. Buset, kebanyakan jadwalnya berisi seminar dan pertemuan, gak bosen gitu duduk manis berjam-jam?.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Tokito? Kau sudah menemukan tuanmu?" Tanya Muramasa. Aku memang disuruh menemuinya kalau sudah menemukan tuanku.

"Yeah, Hishigi-sama" Kataku pendek.

"Hishigi? Wah...wah, kau bisa aja nemu cowok keren disini" Godanya. Wajahku seketika merona heboh dikatakan begitu. Untung aja diruangannya hanya ada aku dan dia.

"Eng-enggaaak. Habiiis katanya cuma Hishigi-sama yang gak punya pengawal. Jadi aku coba aja" Tuturku. Yah, lebih tepatnya memaksa, sih. Lagian keren darimana? Emang sih wajahnya lumayan *coret, sangat* tampan, badannya juga jangkung proporsional, ekspresi stoicnya memberi kesan misterius. Eh, sebenarnya aku ini muji atau ngehina, sih. Udah ah, gak mau bahas dia lagi.

"Well kalau gitu selamat bekerja. Kalau ada yang tak mengerti, tanyakan saja padaku atau Hishigi" Ujar Muramasa. Nanya sama Hishigi? Ah kayaknya gak deh. Mau diajak ngobrol aja takut duluan aku. "Tenang saja, Hishigi sebenarnya baik kok kalau kau sudah mengenalnya" Ujar Muramasa. Aku bergumam kesal, lagi-lagi membaca pikiranku. "Siapa tahu bisa jadi lebih dari pengawal dan majikan" Sambungnya sambil tertawa nyengir. Hah? Lebih? Gak gak deh. Ogah banget berurusan sama orang irit kata irit ekspresi kayak dia, berasa ngomong sama tembok. Lagian aku juga mak mau dicap homo.

.

.

.

Rabu, hari pertamaku bertugas sebagai pengawal elit Hishigi-sama. Aku bangun pagi-pagi dan bergegas menuju istananya. Berhubung aku belum hapal jalannya, antisipasti kalau nyasar lagi. Benar saja, aku berangkat pukul delapan dan sampai depan istananya pukul sebelas. Tiga jam kuhabiskan muter-muter gak puguh sekitaran istana. Mungkin aku akan menyarankan sistem peta yang tak harus menggunakan kertas sebagai bahan penelitian Hishigi.

"Permisi" Kataku membuka pintu istana. Seperti yang bisa ditebak, tak ada yang menjawab, hanya ruangan gelap dan pengap yang menyambutku. Nyala lilin dari pojok ruangan satu-satunya sumber cahaya yang ada disitu. Hm, masuk gak ya? Tapi kalau lancang bisa-bisa dicap gak sopan lagi. Hm, masuk aja deh, toh aku sudah jadi pengawalnya ini. Aku pun masuk dan membuka tirai menampakan keseluruhan ruang istana yang berantakannya kayak habis ada perang disini. Karena pada dasarnya aku memang orangnya bersih, aku pun berakhir dengan membereskan istana tuanku yang entah berada dimana.

**END TOKITO POV**

**HISHIGI POV**

Kepalaku berdenyut denyut sehabis menghadiri rapat panjang lebar dengan Fubuki dan Muramasa. Hari rabu memang hari diadakannya rapat disposisi agar koordinasi antar Taishiro tidak berantakan. Dalam rapat kali ini, Muramasa membahas tentang rencana rekayasa lahan pertanian dan budidaya perikanan untuk pembangunan ekonomi rakyat yang mana tugasku sebagai pembuat cetak biru sistemnya.

Kurogoh jam saku dari dalam jubahku, pukul setengah dua. Aku harus bergegas ke aula kota. Kudorong pintu istanaku dan mendapati ruangan yang nyaris tak kukenali. "Selamat datang, Hishigi-sama" Salam Tokito. Kalau saja dia tidak ada didalam, mungkin aku akan mengira aku salah masuk istana.

"Kau yang membersihkannya?" Tanyaku. Tokito mengangguk. Aku mengangkat kedua alisku lalu bergegas menuju meja kerjaku yang sudah tersusun rapi. Kusambar map berwarna hitam dan bergegas pergi. Langkahku sudah sampai kepintu namun tidak kudengar langkah dibelakangku. Kulihat kebelakang dan melihat sosoknya yang masih mematung disamping mejaku.

"Hei ayo, kau mau membuatku terlambat?" Tanyaku. Entah kenapa muncul binar diwajahnya. Tokito berlari.

.

.

.

"Tsuki" Sahut Tokito. Seekor anjing serigala berwarna putih berlari menerjang Tokito dan menjilati mukanya. Tokito tertawa-tawa.

"Hei, aku hampir terlambat" Kataku.

"Oh iya. Bolehkah aku membawa Tsuki, Hishigi-sama?" Tanyanya.

"Lakukan sesukamu" Kataku. Maka jadilah perjalananku kali ini menjadi perjalanan paling berisik yang pernah kulalui dalam hidupku. Tokito tak henti-hentinya menunjuk banyak bangunan dan mengobrol dengan Tsuki. Aah, aku ingin hari ini cepat berakhir.

.

.

.

"Muramasa-sama" Kataku.

"Ah, halo Hishigi. Kami sudah menunggumu" Ucap lelaki bersurai emas itu ramah. Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan meletakan dua gulungan berisi rancangan sistem untuk pertanian dan perikanan.

"Ada apa Hishigi? Kau terlihat terbebani" Tegur Fubuki.

"Semua ini karena pemuda berisik yang anda kirim, Muramasa-sama" Kataku kesal walau dengan ekspresi stoic-ku, aku sangsi dia bisa menyadarinya.

"Maksudmu Tokito? Bukankah bagus? Jadi lingkunganmu sedikit ramai, kan?" Tanyanya.

"Aku pemuja kesunyian, Muramasa-sama" Kataku. Muramasa meraih satu gulungan dan membukanya, begitu juga Fubuki. Pria bersurai bak singa putih ini mengamati hasil karyaku dan memperhitungkan teknis dilapangnnya.

"Sempurna seperti biasa, Hishigi. Aku yakin kemajuannya akan lebih dari sepuluh persen sebulan" Puji Muramasa. Tak didengarkan seperti biasa. "Bukan begitu, Hishigi. Kita memerlukan keseimbangan dalam kehidupan, kan? Jangan terlalu berkutat dengan duniamu sendiri. Sekekali santailah sedikit" Ujarnya. Ah, ilmu Satori lagi.

"Mengenai Tokito, seperti apa dia?" Tanya Fubuki tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari coretan kertas.

"Well, kau akan terkejut" Jawab Muramasa singkat. Fubuki menghentikan kegiatannya, memandang muramasa sekilas lalu kembali tenggelam dalam kegiatannya semula.

"Aku iri dengan kemampuan Satori-mu, Muramasa" Ujar Fubuki. Diantara kami hanya Fubuki saja yang tidak memanggil Muramasa dengan embel-embel dikarenakan hubungan kekerabatan. Aku pun sempat diperintahkan sama, namun rasanya tidak nyaman saja. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan buatku.

"Hmp, percayalah. Terkadang lebih baik tidak mengetahui samasekali" Jawab Muramasa. Aku pun diam seperti biasa memandangi dua sahabatku yang kembali hanyut dalam pekerjaannya masing-masing.

**END HISHIGI POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TOKITO POV**

"Berikan ini pada Fubuki" Kata Hishigi seraya menyerahkanku empat gulung kertas sepanjang satu setengah meter. Sudah memasuki minggu ketiga aku bekerja untuk majikan paling minim ekspresi sejagad Mibu ini. Para pengawal yang lain sampai menanyakan resepnya padaku melihat pengawal sebelumnya hanya tahan empat hari, paling lama seminggu. Yah kubilang saja karena keadaan ekonomi mendesak, memang kenyataan, kok.

"Hai" Kataku sambil kerepotan membawa gulungan kertas itu dengan lengan kecilku.

"Apa?" Tanya Hishigi menyadari aku belum juga pergi dari tempatku berada.

"Anuu...aku tidak tahu letak istana Fubuki-sama" Kataku. Memalukan memang, tapi aku ini tipe yang mudah kesasar. Hishigi menghela nafasnya. Ia menyambar kertas kosong, mencoretinya lalu menyerahkannya padaku.

"Ikuti saja arahnya" Ujarnya pendek. Aku menerimanya lalu undur diri.

.

.

.

Okee...sejauh ini lancar-lancar saja. Petunjuk yang diberikan Hishigi mudah dicerna dan kurasa aku berada dijalan yang benar. Makin lama berjalan, aku pun keluar dari dalam lorong tak berujung menuju sebuah jembatan beton yang membentang didepanku. Sebuah gerbang megah berwarna biru pekat terlihat diujungnya. Hm, mungkin itu tempatnya. Kususuri jembatan itu dengan takut-takut. Walau dinaungi atap dan berpagar, tetap saja rasanya menyeramkan, mana sedikit berkabut lagi.

Akhirnya aku pun sampai didepan gerbang megah tersebut. Beberapa orang pengawal membukakan pintu gerbang. Danau besar terlihat mengelilingi tempatku berada. Danau yang sebening kaca hingga dapat kulihat ikan koi yang berenang-renang didalamnya. Beberapa tetumbuhan air tampak mempercantik suasana danau ini. Sebuah bangunan megah bergaya Jepang berdiri dengan angkuhnya diatas pulau ditengah danau. Jembatan kayu bergaya Jepanglah satu-satunya jalan menuju kesana. "Anuu maaf, benar itu istana Fubuki-sama?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Iya. Fubuki-sama sedang berada ditempat" Jelas pengawal itu. Oke, tampaknya aku tidak tersesat. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berjalan menyusuri jembatan memasuki bangunan itu. Begitu masuk kedalam bangunan, seorang pelayan menyambut kedatanganku.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyanya ramah.

"Apa Fubuki-sama bisa ditemui? Ada titipan dari Hishigi-sama" Jelasku.

"Ng...akan saya tanyakan dulu. Tunggu sebentar" Katanya lalu masuk kedalam.

**END TOKITO POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

* * *

**(a/n) Another chapter had been ended :3**

**Author minta maaf kalau ada salah penyebutan istilah. Maklum tidak riset dulu sebelumnya ._.**

**Mind to RR? Review Anda Semangat saya :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All Samurai Deeper Kyo Character belong to Kamijyo Akimine.**

**All OC character belong to me :3**

**Warning: Standard Warning Apply, still learning after all :')**

**Let The Story Begin...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FUBUKI POV**

"Permisi Fubuki-sama" Ucap Mizuki, kepala pelayanku pelan. Aku menghentikan pekerjaan kalkulasiku dan menatap padanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Ada seseorang yang mengantarkan titipan Hishigi-sama. Boleh anda izinkan masuk?" Tanyanya. Mendengarnya, mataku sedikit melebar.

"Suruh dia masuk" Kataku. Mizuki membungkuk lalu undur diri. Aku pun kembali tenggelam dalam pekerjaanku. Tak lama kemudian terdengar langkah dua orang mendekat kearahku. Saat sohji dibuka, sosok dibaliknya seketika membuat mataku terbelalak. Matanya, rambutnya, benar-benar replika sempurna dari dia, satu-satunya wanita yang amat kucintai dalam hidupku.

"Fubuki-sama" Ujarnya. Aku pun kembali menapak kebumi dan menormalkan kembali air mukaku. "Ada titipan dari Hishigi sama" Katanya.

"Taruh disitu" Kataku menunjuk spot kosong disisi kanan mejaku. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat dan menaruh gulungan cetak biru itu disana.

"Miau" Eong Furuba, kucingku. Furuba berjalan dengan santainya menghampiri Tokito dan mengeluskan badannya disekitar kakinya.

"Hei, kucing kecil" Katanya ramah sambill menggaruk kepala Furuba yang menengadah dan terus mengeong. Aku tertegun, Furuba tidak pernah begitu kecuali padaku. "Siapa namanya, Fubuki-sama?" Tanyanya.

"Furuba" Jawabku.

"Hello Furuba...kau sudah makan?" Tanya Tokito lagi yang disambut eongan manja Furuba. "Hihi, kau terlihat seperti Hishigi-sama, ah!" Ujar Tokito refleks menutup mulutnya dan menatap padaku. "J-jangan bilang sama Hishigi-sama, ya, kumohon Fubuki-sama" Pintanya. Aku menghela nafas lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Dilihat-lihat memang mirip, sih" Komentarku. Tokito terkikik geli sementara Furuba mengeluskan kepalanya dengan manja pada Tokito.

"Aku permisi Fubuki-sama" Katanya undur diri. Aku pun menangguk dan menatap kepergiannya. Kulihat Furuba yang kembali menaiki meja dan berjalan kearahku. Kucing berwarna hitam dengan telinga kanan berwarna putih ini mendengkur disebelah lenganku.

"Hei, apa kau memiliki pikiran yang sama denganku?" Tanyaku yang disambut eongan Furuba. Haah, kenapa pula aku jadi ikut-ikutan bicara pada Furuba seperti dia?.

**END FUBUKI POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jemari mungilnya dengan cekatan menuliskan kata-demi kata dalam secarik kertas. Ditemani suara jangkrik dan bulan yang bersinar terang dilangit malam, Tokito membaca ulang surat yang akan dikirimkan pada ibunya sebelum ia masukan kedalam amplop. Sebuah rutinitas bulanan yang dilakukan untuk mengobati kerinduannya pada sang bunda. Semua dia ceritakan termasuk pekerjaannya. Walau sang ibunda sempat menentang namun Tokito meyakinkan bahwa dia bekerja bersama orang-orang baik yang menjaganya. Pada akhirnya Hitoki pun luluh dengan keteguhan anaknya.

"Menulis surat untuk ibumu?" Tegur Muramasa.

"Iya oji-san" Jawab Tokito. Ia memasukan kertas surat dalam amplop lalu mengelemnya. Muramasa bergabung bersama Tokito menikmati angin malam. "Oba-san sudah tidur?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, dia kelelahan sehabis pertemuan organisasi" Jelas Muramasa. Tokito manggut-manggut. "Bagaimana kabar ibumu?" Tanyanya.

"Ibuku baik-baik saja, habis bulan ini aku mau menjenguknya sebentar. Apa boleh?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu" Jawab Muramasa. Tokito tersenyum senang. "Kau pasti sangat menyayangi ibumu" Katanya.

"Sangat, aku hanya memiliki ibuku" Kataku. Muramasa terhenyak, ia terdiam menunggu Tokito menceritakan kelanjutannya. "Aku sejak kecil tidak pernah mengetahui siapa ayahku, atau seperti apa beliau, apa beliau masih hidup pun aku tidak tahu" Katanya sendu. "Tapi...tiap kali ada pria lain mendekati ibuku, ibu selalu tidak menggubrisnya. Ibu masih mencintai ayah" Lanjutnya. Muramasa terdiam lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Kau membenci ayahmu?" Tanya Muramasa.

"Benci?" Ujar Tokito. Ia terdiam beberapa detik. "Aku sangat ingin bisa membencinya. Tapi...melihat ibu begitu mencintainya, aku...aku tidak bisa" Ujarnya. Bulir bening sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya namun cepat-cepat disekanya.

"Kau anak baik" Ujar Muramasa seraya menepuk pucuk kepalanya. Tokito tersenyum getir. "Nanti, boleh oji dan oba-san ikut pulang bersamamu? Kami ingin membuat ibumu tenang kalau kau dijaga oleh kami disini" Lanjutnya. Tokito mengangguk semangat. Tampaknya keluarga kecilnya akan bertambah besar dengan kehadiran oji dan oba-san nya.

.

.

.

**TOKITO POV**

Akhirnya tibalah waktuku untuk pulang. Sudah semenjak pagi aku mempersiapkan kuda dan kuda untuk Muramasa juga Mayumi. Jantungku berdebar kencang, tak sabar rasanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan menemui ibuku. "Sudah siap?" Tanya Muramasa yang menghampiri istal diikuti Mayumi. Aku mengangguk. Kugiring tiga ekor kuda keluar. Tsuki pun tampak bersemangat karena sebentar lagi akan bertemu Sutaa.

Muramasa dan Mayumi menaiki kudanya masing-mashng sementara aku menaiki Yuki. Dengan sekali hentakan kami pun memacu kuda membelah jalanan menuju rumahku.

**END TOKITO POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HISHIGI POV**

"Tokito, bawakan cetak biru sistem irigasi dimeja lab-ku" Sahutku. Beberapa detik berlalu namun tak terdengar jawaban darinya.

"Kau merindukannya sampai-sampai berhalusinasi dia masih ada?" Ujar Fubuki retoris yang baru masuk ke ruang rapat dan bergabung denganku. Ah iya aku lupa, dia dan Muramasa izin pulang kampung selama seminggu.

"Aku hanya belum terbiasa" Kataku. Fubuki diam sementara aku kembali hanyut memperbaiki cetak biru untuk sistem pemupukan.

"Hishigi, apa kau percaya firasat?" Tanyanya. Aku menghentikan kegiatanku dan memandangnya.

"Secara psikologis kita memang dibekali kemampuan itu. Semua makhluk hidup memilikinya. Itu yang disebut insting" Kataku

"Aku memiliki firasat kalau dia masih hidup" Katanya. Kini giliranku yang diam. Tentu aku mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud sahabatku. Selama puluhan tahun kami tabu memanggil namanya karena hanya akan membuka luka lama, terutama bagi sobatku ini. "Keujung dunia sekalipun...aku tidak akan melepaskannya" Lanjutnya. Tangannya mengepal dan matanya menyiratkan sifat posesif bercampur kerinduan yang amat dalam. Sudah dua puluh satu tahun tak kulihat kehidupan dimata sahabatku semenjak ia ditinggal satu-satunya wanita yang ia cintai. Namun untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, kulihat secercah kecil kehidupan dalam sorot matanya. Secercah yang masih teramat lemah yang mampu mati hanya dengan sapuan angin lembut.

**END HISHIGI POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hamparan padang rumput yang menguning menemani sepanjang perjalanan. Dua hari sudah terlewati dan sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai ditujuan. Sebuah rumah mungil diatas bukit dengan cerobong asap mengepul sudah tampak dalam penglihatan. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dimata Tokito selain pemandangan itu.

Akhirnya sampailah mereka depan sebuah gubuk sederhana. Tokito turun dari atas kudanya begitu pula Muramasa dan Mayumi. "Maaf kalau kurang nyaman" Ujar Tokito pada dua tamunya.

"Obaa-san justru ingin punya rumah tengah gunung begini" Ujar Mayumi seraya menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar khas pegunungan. Tokito tersenyum simpul.

"Tadaima" Salam Tokito.

"Okaerinasai" Jawab Hitoki dari dalam. Sohji dibuka dan tampaklah wanita ayu dalam balutan kimono tradisional. Iris serupa berlian kuningnya melebar melihat siapa tamu yang datang bersama anaknya.

"Ibu, ini Mayumi-san sama Muramasa-sama..." Belum selesai Tokito memperkenalkan diri, Muramasa sudah menghambur memeluk Hitoki. Mayumi pun terlihat menangis sambil berkali-kali mengucap, "Syukurlah". Tokito yang tidak mengerti situasinya memandang bingung pada peristiwa yang terjadi didepannya.

.

.

.

**tbc**

* * *

**(a/n) Daan satu per satu fakta pun mulai terungkap. Semakin bikin penasaran kan? wehehe**

**Silakan tekan tombol next chapter untuk mengetahui kelanjutannya ;)**

**Mind to RR? Review anda semangat saya :')**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All Samurai Deeper Kyo Character belong to Kamijyo Akimine.**

**All OC character belong to me :3**

**Warning: Standard Warning Apply, still learning after all :')**

**Let The Story Begin...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TOKITO POV**

"Begitu" Ujar Hitoki menutup penjelasannya. Aku terdiam mencerna seluruh informasi yang datang kepadaku dalam tempo singkat ini. Jadi intinya aku tahu kalau Muramasa dan Mayumi benar-benar paman dan bibiku. Segurat senyuman terlukis diwajahku, aku senang ternyata dua orang yang sangat baik ini benar-benar keluargaku.

"Kenapa oji-san gak bilang...oji-san udah tau, kan?" Tanyaku. Muramasa menghela nafasnya.

"Aku...hanya tidak mau kecewa untuk kesekian kalinya, Tokito. Aku sudah mencari kalian selama lima belas tahun dan sia-sia" Jelasnya. Aku terdiam. Kurasakan Mayumi memelukku lalu mencium pucuk kepalaku.

"Yang penting kalian baik-baik saja." Ujarnya. Aku hendak mengeluarkan suara dan bertanya tentang ayahku namun urung kulakukan. Pertemuan ini saja pasti sudah mengguncang ibuku. Kuputuskan menyimpan pertanyaanku untuk diriku saja.

.

.

.

**HITOKI POV**

"Kau yakin tidak mau pulang?" Tanya Muramasa. Aku termenung sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku sudah dirumah, nii-san" Kataku. Muramasa terdiam, ia menghela nafasnya. Kutatap Tokito yang sudah tertidur pulas dalam pelukan Mayumi.

"Dia menginginkan kalian pulang" Muramasa. Rahangku mengeras. Ingatan ketika aku keluar dari istana 21 tahun silam pun kembali muncul.

"Aku tidak akan lupa tatapannya itu...tatapannya yang tidak menginginkanku dan Tokito" Ujarku. Kugigit bibir bawahku menahan gejolak amarah yang berkecamuk didada. "Kumohom, jangan beritahukan tentangku padanya, ataupun Tokito. Aku...aku sudah terlalu banyak menyusahkannya...akuu..." Kata-kataku lenyap oleh air mataku sendiri. Walau aku membenci lelaki yang sudah membuatku dan Tokito menjalani hidup seperti ini, jauh dilubuk hatiku aku masih amat mencintainya.

"Kau yakin ini yang terbaik?" Tanya Muramasa. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Ya...lebih baik begini" Kataku lirih.

**END HITOKI POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga hari yang amat singkat, tak terasa sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Hitoki dan Mayumi berpelukan sementara Muramasa menempelkan kertas mantra yang lalu melesap masuk kedalam dinding kayu rumah. Fungsinya menghalau niat jahat orang atau binatang yang akan mencelakakan Hitoki, tak lupa pedang kecil untuk dibawa-bawa dengan fungsi serupa. "Titip Tokito ya, nee-san, nii-san" Ujar Hitoki sambil memeluk Muramasa. Muramasa mengangguk.

"Jaga dirimu, kalau ada apa-apa cepat hubungi kami" Pesan Muramasa. Hitoki mengangguk faham. Selesai berpamitan, berangkatlah mereka kembali ke istana onmyouden.

.

.

.

**TOKITO POV**

Kuusap peluh yang bercucuran membasahi dahiku. Sudah kesekian kalinya aku bolak-balik lab. Hishigi-istana Fubuki. Mungkin karena Hishigi pun tidak memiliki pelayan, otomatis aku pun merangkap jadi pengawal elit plus asisten plus pelayan. Walhasil aku harus rela bolak-balik sampai kakiku terasa gempor. "Huah, capee" Sahutku sambil menjatuhkan diriku diatas bantalan duduk depan meja kerja Muramasa.

"Hmph, Hishigi kangen kali seminggu gak ada kamu, makanya nyuruh-nyuruh terus" Celetuk Muramasa yang memancing gerutuan kesal dariku.

"Oji-san siih, bikin proyek rakus amat" Kataku menyalahkan ketua Taishiro yang juga pamanku ini. Semenjak tahu bahwa Muramasa pamanku, aku pun jadi lebih leluasa padanya.

"Hmp, tapi kau senang, kan?" Tanyanya sambil smirk.

"Se-senang apanya!?" Sahutku dengan kedua pipi merona.

**END TOKITO POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HISHIGI POV**

"Ini, Hishigi-sama" Ujar Tokito menyerahkan sebuah map padaku yang langsung kuterima dan kucek isinya. Kulambaikan tangan padanya, sebuah gestur pertanda dia bisa pulang sekarang. Tokito membungkukan badannya lalu pamit undur diri. Selepas dia pergi, kesunyian pun kembali menyapa. Hanya terdengar suara goresan penaku memecah keheningan. Aku berkonsentrasi menggambar pipa irigasi beradasarkan data pembaharuan hasil riset lapangan dari Fubuki.

"Hishigi-sama" Sahut Tokito mengagetkanku. Kalau saja penaku sedang menapak, sudah pasti gambarku tercoret.

"Bukankah sudah kuajari kau untuk mengetuk?" Tanyaku dengan nada kesal. Tokito malah nyengir, sepertinya dia sudah kebal denganku.

"Hishigi-sama sudah makan? Ini aku buatkan kue strawberry" Katanya seraya menaruh sepiring kue strawberry diatas mejaku. Dahiku mengernyit, cowok bisa masak?.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis" Kataku pendek. Tokito menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Ya sudah, mau gak dimakan juga terserah. Aku permisi" Katanya lalu segera pamit undur diri. Kini tinggallah aku dan kue strawberry itu diatas meja. Kuakui, penampilannya cukup menggoda dan aromanya pun mengundang selera, bahkan untuk pembenci makanan manis sepertiku.

Pada akhirnya aku pun menyerah pada keinginan perutku yang sudah teriak minta diisi sejak pagi. Aku memang tipe yang bisa lupa makan kalau sudah tenggelam dalam pekerjaan. Muramasa saja sampai mengomeliku agar makan teratur. Dan kini hadir Muramasa versi miniatur yang jauh lebih berisik. Walau dalam hati aku bersyukur juga, setidaknya ada yang masih peduli padaku. Hm, kuenya enak juga.

**END HISHIGI POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haaaah" Tokito menghembuskan nafas nikmat seraya menikmati pemandian air panas tempatnya berada sekarang. Hishigi mendapat undangan presentasi dari kota sebelah untuk sistem irigasi sawah. Dan bisa ditebak, hotel tempat menginap tentu hotel kelas atas dan kamar suite paling bagus yang ada disana. Kebetulan majikannya itu sedang presentasi sampai malam jadi Tokito bisa leluasa menggunakan kolam air panas pribadi ini.

Empat bulan sudah Tokito bekerja untuk Hishigi dan sudah selama itu pula ia menyembunyikan identitasnya. Dia tidak tahu apa Hishigi tidak curiga atau apa, yang penting selama ini identitasnya masih aman. 'Pyuk' Tiba-tiba Tokito merasakan air beriak seperti ada sesuatu yang berat masuk kedalamnya. Saat ditolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber, matanya terbelalak.

"Hishi...Hishi...Hishigi-sama!" Sahutnya terkejut. Hishigi cuma melirikan matanya sedikit lalu kembali hanyut dalam kesunyian. Sementara Tokito? Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Kedua tangannya menyilang dan menekan dadanya. Memohon setengah mati agar majikannya ini tidak menyadarinya. Ia menenggelamkan tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher. Berharap air dapat menutupi kejanggalan dalam tubuhnya. "B-bagaimana presentasinya?" Tanya Tokito berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Begitu saja" Jawabnya pendek seraya membasuhkan air pada rambut hitamnya. Keheningan pun lalu menyergap.

"Apa...semua baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tokito menangkap raut kesedihan dari wajah majikannya.

"Yeah..." Jawab Hishigi pendek. "Hanya ada orang bodoh yang mengejek hasil kerjaku" Lanjutnya. Tokito memandang Hishigi lalu menundukan wajahnya.

"Well, akan selalu ada orang seperti itu." Katanya. Hishigi dengan berat menghela nafasnya. Rupanya penghinaan yang didapatnya menohok tepat harga diri si jenius ini. "Ambil saja positifnya, Hishigi-sama jadi tahu kekurangan sistemnya, kan? Jadi masih bisa diperbaiki" Lanjut Tokito berusaha menghibur.

"Jadi kau mendukung orang bodoh itu?" Tanya Hishigi.

"E...eeh bu-bukan" Sangkal Tokito cepat. Aduuh, situasinya kok jadi runyam gini.

"Hmp, aku mengerti...terima kasih" Ujarnya. Iris amber Tokito melebar, perutnya serasa tergelitiki sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Selama bekerja jadi pengawal tunggal Hishigi, tidak pernah sekalipun ia menerima ucapan terima kasih dari tuannya ini. Dan begitu mendengarnya, rasanya... "Hei, apanya yang lucu?" Tanya Hishigi keheranan. Tokito menggelengkan kepalanya namun senyum belum menghilang dari wajahnya. Hishigi menenggelamkan badannya hingga sebatas leher sama seperti rekannya. Tokito menggeserkan tubuhnya agak menjauh dari tuannya itu, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

* * *

**(a/n) End of chapter 8**

**Jujur aja ini fic pertama yang mengangkat multi konflik. Jadi sengaja author angkat satu, tenggelemin, angkat yang lainnya (mohon maaf kalau istilahnya ndak ngerti, pokokna gitu weh ._.). Gomen kalau masih banyak kurangnya.**

**Mind To RR? Review anda semangat saya :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All Samurai Deeper Kyo Character belong to Kamijyo Akimine.**

**All OC character belong to me :3**

**Warning: Standard Warning Apply, still learning after all :')**

**Let The Story Begin...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MURAMASA POV**

"Sepi, ya" Suara bariton Fubuki memecah keheningan ruang pertemuan Taishiro. Aku menghela nafas sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau yang kau maksud Hishigi, bukannya dia sama diamnya seperti keadaan sekarang?" Tanyaku retoris. Fubuki menghela nafasnya. Ia menaruh pena yang semenjak tadi digenggamnya dan meluruskan tulang punggungnya.

"Kau benar mengenai anak baru itu" Ujar Fubuki.

"Maksudmu Tokito?" Tanyaku. Fubuki hanya menjawab dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kalaulah anak itu lahir, mungkin sekarang sudah seumuran dia, ya?" Ujarnya menerawang. Aku terdiam, kutatap iris legam yang sarat akan kerinduan itu. "Kalau dia laki-laki mungkin akan sepertiku, menjadi samurai handal. Tapi kalau dia perempuan, mungkin akan jadi wanita incaran lelaki seperti ibunya" Lanjut Fubuki lagi.

"Fubuki..." Kataku mengambang. Fubuki menghela nafasnya.

"Kalau saja waktu dapat diputar" Ujarnya lirih. Aku menunduk memandang kosong pada perkamen yang tengah kupelajari. Batinku diserang dilema, disatu sisi aku ingin memberitahukan kebenarannya, tapi disisi yang lain pun berkata bahwa aku harus menahan semua kebenaran itu.

"Aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja" Kataku akhirnya.

"Yeah, kuharap" Jawabnya seraya menerawang keangkasa.

"Kau jadi banyak bicara, ya" Celetukku. Fubuki terkekeh pelan.

"Well, karena ada miniatur dirimu yang super cerewet itu. Mungkin aku ketularan" Ujarnya. Aku tertawa terbahak, tentu aku tahu siapa yang dimaksud.

"Miniaturku, hm? Kurasa tidak juga" Kataku memasang pose berpikir.

"Hmp, terserah" Balas Fubuki sambil meraih penanya dan kembali meneruskan kerjaannya. Aku tersenyum menatap sobatku yang paling kupercayai lebih daripada siapapun. Semoga akhir yang baik akan menghampiri mereka.

**END MURAMASA POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hishigi-sama" Panggilan Tokito yang kesekian kalinya ini tak didengar. Yang dipanggil malah hanyut mengamati market yang berada dalam kotak kaca dalam museum dikota Edo. Hishigi menggambar ulang model market tersebut dalam kertas yang dibawanya. "Hishigi-sama, museumnya mau tutup" Ujar Tokito lagi merasa ngeri dengan tatapan tajam petugas keamanan museum. Namun lagi-lagi yang dipanggil tidak mengacuhkannya. "Hishigi-sama" Ujarnya lagi.

"Ck, berisik" Ujar Hishigi berdecak pelan lalu pergi. Walau kena marah tuannya, setidaknya Tokito tak harus mendapat tatapan tajam petugas keamanan yang nyeremin itu. Langit sudah menjelang sore ketika mereka keluar dari museum itu. Tokito mengekori tubuh jangkung majikannya yang sibuk mengamati hasil karyanya walau tengah berjalan ditengah jalanan Edo yang ramai.

Saat dalam perjalanan, tanpa sengaja mereka melewati sebuah kedai minum teh yang lumayan ramai. "Hishigi-sama, mau minum teh dulu?" Tanya Tokito. Tak dapat dipungkiri, udara dingin diakhir musim gugur membuat perutnya keroncongan lebih cepat.

"Gak" Jawab Hishigi singkat, padat dan jelas. Tokito menggerutu.

"Tapi aku mau" Ujarnya. Hishigi menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap pemuda berisik yang harus dihadapinya setiap hari ini.

"Aku benci tempat ramai, Tokito" Ujarnya menekankan empat kata pertamanya.

"Tapi Tokito mau" Ujarnya bersikukuh.

"Pergi saja sendiri" Ujar Hishigi sambil berbalik meninggalkan pengawalnya itu kembali ke hotel.

.

.

.

**HISHIGI POV**

Dasar merepotkan, selalu saja keras kepala. Dengan kesal aku membanting tubuhku keatas sofa dikamar hotel. Kupijit-pijit keningku yang serasa berdenyut-denyut dari tadi. Oh ya, aku belum makan. Karena terlalu fokus memperbaiki kesalahan dan sistem irigasi dan pemupukanku, aku sampai lupa makan. Kucoba memejamkan mata, berharap aku akan jatuh tertidur dan terbangun esok paginya lalu tinggal sarapan direstoran hotel. Namun betapapun kerasnya aku berusaha tidur, tetap saja perutku yang selalu teriak ini tidak membiarkanku jatuh tidur.

'TUK' Suara benda ditaruh dimeja depan mengalihkan perhatianku. Kulihan Tokito menaruh sebungkus makanan dimeja depanku. Aku kira ia memakannya langsung dikedai. "Ini, Hishigi-sama belum makan, kan?" Tanyanya seraya berlalu. Aku terdiam memandangi bungkusan makanan itu. "Aku mana bisa tenang makan sendirian disana. Sudah ah aku mau tidur" Sambungnya lalu masuk kedalam kamar tempatnya tidur. Keheningan kembali menyergap. Perlahan segurat senyuman tipis terlukis diwajahku.

"Arigato" Bisikku lirih nyaris tak terdengar. Terima kasih, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

**END HISHIGI POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TOKITO POV**

Suara gemericik air dari kolam ikan menjadi pengantar melodi paling sempurna untuk tidur. Hari ini aku tengah menikmati waktu istirahatku yang sangat berharga dengan tiduran diteras rumah pamanku. "Mau?" Suara lembut Mayumi menyadarkanku dari keadaan setengah tidur. Kulihan sepiring kue beras yang masih hangat disodorkan padaku. Dengan semangat aku menyambar dua buah sekaligus dan mengunyahnya kedalam mulutku yang sebenarnya tak seberapa ini.

"Hmp, pelan-pelan, sayang" Ujar Mayumi seraya membersihkan remah-remah yang mengotori baju dan wajahku. Aku merona merah karena malu.

"Obaa-san" Kataku.

"Hm?" Jawabnya.

"Apa...obaa-san sudah lama berada disini?" Tanyaku.

"Yap, lumayan" Jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu obaa-san tahu siapa ayahku?" Tanyaku polos. Mayumi mendadak diam, sementara aku pun tegang menanti jawabannya.

"Satu hal yang obaa-san tahu, ayahmu itu sangat menyesal kini" Ujarnya.

"Menyesal? Karena sudah membuangku dan ibu?" Tanyaku. Dadaku serasa sesak mengucapkan pertanyaan itu.

" Tidak, ayahmu tidak pernah ada niat membuang kalian " Kilah Mayumi.

"Lalu kalau dia menyesal, kenapa dia tidak membawa kami pulang?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Entahlah. Mungkin ibumu belum siap" Jawab Mayumi bijak. Aku terdiam merenung.

"Apa...ayah sampai sekarang masih mencintai ibuku?" Tanyaku lagi. Mayumi tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Ayah dan ibumu saling mencintai" Katanya. Mendengar jawabannya kelegaan serasa meliputi dadaku.

"Syukurlah" Kataku. Mayumi mengelus pucuk kepalaku. "Selama ini aku tahu ibu masih mencintai ayahku. Aku lega karena ibu tidak mepasakannya sendirian" Sambungku. Mayumi tersenyum, diciumnya keningku dengan sayang. "Obaa-san, apa nanti kalau ketemu ayah, ayah akan mau menerimaku?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Well aku yakin kau yang akan jadi kesayangannya" Jawab Mayumi.

**END TOKITO POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FUBUKI POV **

_"Apa!?" Tak dapat kusembunyikan keterkejutanku mendengar pengakuan wanita yang amat kucintai ini._

_"Fubuki, ini anakmu" Ujarnya. Rahangku mengeras mendengarnya, entah setan apa yang merasukiku kala itu yang membutakan mata hatiku._

_"Bukankah sudah kubilang...aku tidak menginginkan anak darimu!?" Tanyaku dengan nada tertekan tanda menahan amarah._

_"Lalu kau ingin aku membunuhnya!? Anak ini berhak hidup dan tak seorangpun berhak membunuhnya termasuk kau!?" Sahutnya. Air mata bercucuran membasahi kedua pipinya. Aku terdiam, lalu membelakangi sosoknya yang tampak begitu rapuh. "T-tidakkah...kau iba padaku...? Pada adik sahabatmu? Pada anak ini? Darah dagingmu sendiri?" Isaknya. Seakan setan itu pun sudah menulikan telingaku. Isak tangisnya yang mengiba sama sekali tidak mengusik nuraniku._

_"Pergi...aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi" Kataku. _

_._

_._

_._

Itulah terakhir kali aku bertemu sosoknya. Sosok yang selalu menghantuiku selama dua puluh satu tahun kehilangannya. Kata orang penyesalan selalu datang belakangan, dan itu benar adanya. Aku saat itu masih terlalu muda dan takut mengemban tanggung jawab menjadi seorang ayah serta suami untuknya. Tak kusangka itu jadi penyesalan terbesarku seumur hidup. Dan tampaknya Kami-sama pun seakan marah padaku dengan tidak membiarkanku menemukannya. Aku ingin menatap mereka, menyentuh mereka, dan berbicara pada mereka. Sekalipun itu hal terakhir yang kulakukan dalam hidupku.

"Fubuki-sama" Suara Tokito menyadarkanku dari lamunanku sendiri. Sosok tegap mungilnya berdiri diambang pintu seraya membawa gulungan kertas dan beberapa lembar perkamen. "Dari Hishigi-sama" Katanya. Aku mengangguk dan menunjuk tempat kosong dimeja kerjaku. Tokito berjalan dan menaruhnya ditempat yang kutunjuk.

**END FUBUKI POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

* * *

**(a/n) Eaaa konflik mulai memanas saudara-saudara x3**

**Disini mungkin udah keliatan banget spoilernya. Yaah author udah usaha semaksimal mungkin buat gak nunjukin walau author akui susah sih ._.**

**anyway RR please? Review anda semangat saya :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All Samurai Deeper Kyo Character belong to Kamijyo Akimine.**

**All OC character belong to me :3**

**Warning: Standard Warning Apply, still learning after all :')**

**Let The Story Begin...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TOKITO POV**

"Kau memiliki keluarga?" Tanyanya. Aku sedikit terkejut. Sangat jarang Fubuki berbicara personal padaku. Beliau nyaris sama diamnya dengan Hishigi, walau Fubuki lebih mendingan.

"Um, ya. Aku punya ibu dikampung" Kataku canggung.

"Oh...hanya ibumu?" Tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangguk. "Ayahmu, kemana dia?" Tanyanya.

"Ayahku...aku tidak pernah tahu seperti apa dia...atau siapa sosoknya" Jawabku jujur. Fubuki terdiam, kepalanya menunduk dan pandangan matanya sendu.

"Apa kau membencinya?" Tanyanya lagi. Aku terhenyak, kugigit bibir bawahku. Entah kenapa aku gugup menjawabnya.

"Aku tidak bisa walau ingin" Kataku pendek. Kuhirup nafas dalam-dalam. "Ibuku amat mencintai ayahku. Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk membenci ayahku" Jawabku pendek.

**END TOKITO POV**

**FUBUKI POV**

Mendengar jawaban yang meluncur dari bibirnya, entah kenapa, serasa mengangkat sebagian beban yang menghimpit dadaku. Aku menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum tipis. Kutatap Tokito yang memandangku bingung. "Siapapun ayahmu, dia pasti bangga memilikimu dan ibumu" Ujarku. Seketika kedua pipinya merona. Pemuda itu tersenyum malu-malu.

"T-terima kasih" Katanya.

"Tidak, aku yang terima kasih. Kau boleh pergi" Kataku. Tokito membungkukan badannya lalu pamit undur diri.

**END FUBUKI POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TOKITO POV**

Huaaah, lagi-lagi Hishigi menyuruhku bolak - balik istana para Taishiro. Kalau ibarat setrika, aku pasti sudah panas bolak-balik dari tadi. Akhirnya setelah bolak-balik yang kesekian kalinya aku pun bisa beristirahat. Kedua telapak tanganku serasa berdenyut-denyut. Dilorong, aku duduk seraya meluruskan kedua kakiku. Untunglah istana sebesar ini hanya dihuni sedikit orang jadi aku tak perlu malu selonjoran begini. "Tokito-san, Hishigi-sama manggil" Ujar Hiro, pengawal elit Muramasa.

"Bisa tolong gantikan, Hiro-san?" Pintaku.

"Aku tadi sudah menawarkan. Tapi katanya dia maunya sama kamu" Ujar Hiro sambil berlalu. Aku menghela nafas. Huuh, punya majikan repotnya minta ampun. Maka kupaksakan kakiku untuk berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri istana majikanku itu. Karena perban yang kulilit untuk menekan buah dadaku, membuat nafasku lebih cepat terengah-engah.

"Permisi Hishigi-sama" Kataku. Hening, tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Kuberanikan diri masuk kedalam dan mendapati sosoknya tengah tertidur dimeja kerja. Dengan mengendap-endap aku berjalan menuju mejanya. Matanya terpejam dan nafasnya naik turun teratur. Rasanya jadi malu, kalau aku capek, Hishigi dan yang lainnya pasti lebih capek. Aku mencari-cari dan mendapati selimut yang biasa digunakannya. Karena workaholic, istana ini berfungsi sebagai tempat tinggalnya juga.

Kuselimutkan menutupi punggungnya lalu menutup jendela yang terbuka. Berhubung cuaca bersalju dan tak ada matahari, bisa-bisa masuk angin lagi. Terdengar lenguhan pelan dan tampaknya Hishigi terbangun. Matanya masih terlihat sayu. "Sudah bangun, Hishigi-sama?" Sapaku. Hishigi diam, ia meraih tumpukan perkamen dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"Susun alfabetis" Ujarnya singkat. Aku pun menerimanya lalu menuju sisi lain meja kerjanya yang kosong. Sambil menyusun, kulihat Hishigi memijat kepalanya.

"Mau kubuatkan teh?" Tawarku. Hishigi menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku mengangkat alis lalu kembali hanyut dalam tugasku. Kuperhatikan lagi wajah majikanku sedikit memerah, matanya pun berair dan nafasnya pendek-pendek. "Hishigi-sama, istirahat dulu, deh" Tawarku. Hishigi tidak menjawab. "Hishigi-sama" Kataku lagi. Masih tidak ada jawaban. "Hishigi-sa..." "Berisik!" Bentaknya. Aku terdiam. Ia lalu membanting pena dan beranjak pergi kedalam labnya, tak lupa menutup pintunya dengan membantingnya juga. Aduh gawat, kayaknya dia benar-benar marah.

Karena tidak mau berpisah dalam keadaan gak enak, aku pun memutuskan untuk menyusulnya. Pelan-pelan kubuka pintu labnya dan tampak Hishigi tengah berdiri seraya bertumpu pada meja dengan kedua tangannya. "Hishigi-sama" Panggilku pelan seraya mendatanginya. Hishigi cuma melirikan matanya sedikit tanpa berkata apa-apa. "Istirahat ya, sebentar saja" Pintaku setengah memohon.

"Kenapa...?" Lirihnya pelan. Aku mengangkat alis tidak mengerti. "Aku bisa menggantimu kapan saja, kenapa kau peduli padaku?" Lanjutnya.

"Kata ibuku, kalau ada yang butuh bantuan, harus ditolong. Kalau ada yang sakit harus diobati" Kataku singkat. Hishigi diam, kuberanikan merangkul tangannya. Ajaib, Hishigi mau kutuntun menuju kamarnya yang terletak sebelah lab. Dalam d**i**am, Hishigi tidur dan menurut saja saat kuselimutkan. Aku beranjak sebentar untuk mengambil baskom dan handuk kecil.

**END TOKITO POV**

**HISHIGI POV**

Dengan telaten tangan mungil itu memeras lalu menaruh handuk setengah basah diatas keningku. Pandanganku berkunang-kunang dan kepalaku terasa pening. Tadinya aku ke lab hendak mengambil suplemen untuk memperkuat tubuhku, namun entah kenapa tubuhku menurut saja saat Tokito menuntunku menuju kamar. "Ambilkan suplemen milikku, aku harus menyelesaikan cetak birunya hari ini" Kataku.

"Jangan bergantung pada obat, Hishigi-sama. Istirahat saja, biar aku yang bicara sama Fubuki-sama dan Muramasa-sama" Ujarnya. Karena rasa pening yang tak tertahan, aku mengeratkan kedua mataku dan melenguh pelan karena rasa tak nyaman disekujur badanku. Ah memalukan sekali, tampaknya tubuhku mogok sekarang. Terpaksa aku pun mengalah dan menuruti kata-katanya. Mungkin memang itu yang paling kubutuhkan.

.

.

.

Saat mataku perlahan terbuka, sosok yang pertama kutangkap adalah pengawal elitku. Ia tengah meletakan nampan berisi makanan dinakas samping tempat tidurku. Aku hendak memanggilnya, namun yang keluar cuma lenguhan pelan yang menurutku terdengar sangat memalukan. "Sudah bangun, Hishigi-sama?" Tanyanya. Aku diam saja. "Aku sudah buatkan bubur, mau makan sendiri atau disuapi?" Tanyanya. Disuapi sama cowok, yang benar saja!?. Dengan susah payah akupun duduk dan meraih mangkuk bubur yang sudah dibuatkannya.

"Aku baru lihat ada laki-laki yang senang masak" Komentarku sambil memakan buburnya.

"Ng...yeah. Habis dirumah cuma ada ibu dan aku, sih, hahaha" Jawabnya sambil tertawa garing. Aku diam, tetap konsentrasi melahap bubur. Selesai melahap bubur dan minum segelas air, segera kubaringkan tubuhku. Tokito terlihat tengah membereskan sisa alat makanku.

"Hei" Panggilku pelan. Tokito mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

**END HISHIGI POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TOKITO POV**

Tangan besarnya tiba-tiba saja menyentuh pipiku. Jempolnya dengan lembut mengelus pipiku, terus turun hingga kedaguku. Kedua onyx sayunya mengamati setiap inci wajahku dengan teliti seakan aku ini spesimen langka yang baru ditemukannya. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku, berusaha menahan debaran jantung yang seakan berontak mau keluar. "Seandainya..." Ujarnya lirih. 'DEG' mendengar suaranya sudah menambah intensitas debaran jantung.

"P-Permisi Hishigi-sama" Ujarku sambil membawa nampan dan baskom keluar dari kamarnya sebelum jantungku keluar dari rongga dada dan melompat kesana kemari.

**END TOKITO POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

* * *

**(a/n) Another rbc again ._.**

**Gomen kalau satu chapter kurang panjang soalnya author takut readers sekalian pegel bacanya. Jd sengaja dipenggal jadi buanyak chapter, sekalian bikin penasaran :3**

**Mind to RR? Review anda semangat saya :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All Samurai Deeper Kyo Character belong to Kamijyo Akimine.**

**All OC character belong to me :3**

**Warning: Standard Warning Apply, still learning after all :')**

**Let The Story Begin...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hishigi, kemana pengawalmu?" Tanya Fubuki. Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari cetak biru yang tengah dikerjakannya.

"Tokito sakit, dia demam tinggi semalam" Ujar Muramasa yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruang pertemuan. Fubuki maupun Hishigi diam. Muramasa menaruh tumpukan perkamen disebrang Hishigi dan memulai rapat rutin. Selama rapat, pikiran Hishigi mengawang kemana-mana. Bagaimanapun ini salahnya Tokito sampai sakit. Ya, Tokito pasti ketularan dia. Dan tentu sebagai majikan **y**ang baik, sudah sepatutnya Hishigi menjenguk anak buahnya itu. Tapi ogah dong, karena gengsi seorang Hishigi terlalu tinggi untuk itu. Apa kata dunia kalau mereka tahu seorang Hishigi yang terkenal stoic tidak memiliki hati ini menjenguk anak buahnya yang sesama cowok itu untuk hal remeh macam sakit demam biasa?.

.

.

.

**MURAMASA POV**

Rapat pun selesai dan semuanya hendak kembali ke istananya masing-masing. "Muramasa-sama" Panggil Hishigi. Aku menggentikan langkahku dan berbalik padanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Bisa tolong berikan ini pada Tokito?" Tanyanya seraya memberikan sebungkus serbuk kecil padaku. "Ng...ini suplemen, aku yang membuatnya. Tidak ada efek samping, kok" Jelasnya. Aku tersenyum simpul.

"Kenapa tidak kau berikan langsung padanya? Aku yakin Tokito akan lebih senang menerimanya" Ujarku. Hishigi terdiam.

"Tidak, lebih baik anda saja yang menyerahkannya" Ujarnya. Aku menghela nafas maklum lalu menerima kantung kecil berwarna coklat darinya.

"Sekali-kali kau harus bisa menunjukan kepedulian atau perasaanmu Hishigi, jangan terlalu diam. Orang-orang akan takut padamu" Kataku. Hishigi termenung.

"Aku masih banyak pekerjaan, permisi" Ujarnya lalu berjalan mendahuluiku keluar dari ruang pertemuan. Kupandangi punggung tegapnya yang kian menjauh. Hishigi, sejak awal bertemu, aku tahu dia tipe pendiam yang nyaris tidak peduli pada lingkungan sekitarnya. Anugrah otak jeniusnya menjadikan ia bak robot yang setiap hari mengerjakan pekerjaan seberat apapun tanpa mengeluh. Sama sekali tak dapat kulihat kehidupan dalam sorot matanya. Aku kerap bertanya apa sosok itu memiliki hati?. Namun ternyata peranyaanku kini terjawab dengan sebuah kantung kecil berwarna coklat dalam genggamanku ini.

**END MURAMASA POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Muramasa tengah menyusuri lorong kembali ke rumahnya sehabis jam kerjanya usai. Namun sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya menghentikan langkahnya. "Fubuki..." Ujar Muramasa pada si sumber suara. Pria dengan surai seputih salju itu berjalan menghampirinya. Keikogi panjang berwarna hitam mencerminkan ke-eleganan yang memancar darinya.

"Aku dengar Tokito sakit" Ujarnya membuka pembicaraan. Muramasa terdiam karena tahu ada hal lain yang ingin disampaikannya. "Aku ingin menjenguknya. Hanya memastikan dia baik-baik saja" Ujarnya. Muramasa tersenyum ramah.

"Kalau begitu, ayo" Ajaknya.

.

.

.

**TOKITO POV**

"HUACHIIII..." Entah sudah berapa kali aku bersin hari ini. Hidungku memerah begitu juga dengan pipi dan mataku. Hidungku mampet yang membuatku tidak nyaman tidur. Sendi-sendiku pun sakit dan tenggorokanku sakit. Lengkap sudah penderitaanku.

"Tadaima" Terdengar ucapan salam dari Muramasa. Selanjutnya kudengar beberapa orang berbicara disana. Namun tak dapat kukenali siapa karena pandanganku berkunang-kunang dan kepalaku pening. "Tokito, ada yang jenguk, nih" Kata Mayumi lembut. Yang dapat kutangkap hanya Keikogi hitam yang lalu duduk tepat disamping bantalku. Sebuah tangan besar terasa mengelus-elus keningku. Ah nyaman sekali, seperti dielus...

"Ibuu..." Lenguhku pelan.

**END TOKITO POV**

**FUBUKI POV**

Aku sempat terhenyak saat bibir kecilnya mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Namun tidak kuhentikan usapanku pada keningnya. Aku sendiripun tidak sadar kenapa melakukan ini. Tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya. "Sudah berapa lama?" Tanyaku.

"Dari kemarin malam" Ujar Mayumi. Aku terdiam, kutatap kedua mata sayunya yang terlihat kehilangan aura.

"I-ibuu..." Lirih Tokito lagi. Sebulir bening air jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Kugunakan jempolku untuk menghapusnya. Entah kenapa ada rasa enggan meninggalkannya dalam kondisi begini.

**END FUBUKI POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MURAMASA POV**

"Sssh..." Bisik Fubuki lembut berusaha menangkan Tokito yang menangis dalam igauannya. Baik aku maupun Mayumi terenyuh melihat perlakuan Fubuki pada Tokito. Dapat kutangkap sorot kebapakan dari mata Fubuki. Kulihat tangan kecil Tokito menggenggam erat jemari besar Fubuki, seakan takut ia akan meninggalkannya kapan saja.

"Muramasa, Mayumi" Ujar Fubuki menangkap atensi kami berdua. "Tampaknya aku akan bermalam disini malam ini" Lanjutnya. Baik aku dan Mayumi sama-sama tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti, akan kusiapkan" Ujar Mayumi lalu beranjak dari kamar Tokito. Kini tinggallah kami bertiga disitu. Keheningan menerpa, hanya terdengar lenguhan pelan Tokito yang perlahan makin melemah.

"Muramasa...aku ini...kenapa?" Tanyanya retoris. Aku menghela nafas lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Karena bagaimanapun kau sudah jadi seorang ayah" Jawabku pendek. Fubuki terdiam, ditatapnya majah Tokito yang kini tidur dengan pulasnya, masih menggenggam erat jemari Fubuki.

"Ayah ya..." Ujar Fubuki. Beberapa detik kemudian segurat senyuman tampak menghiasi wajahnya. "Terdengar indah" Lanjutnya pelan.

**END MURAMASA POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TOKITO PO**V

Perlahan mataku terbuka. Kepalaku sudah tidak terasa pening lagi dan kurasa demamku pun sudah turun. Eh apa ini? Tangan siapa ini? Kenapa aku menggenggamnya?. Saat kutelusuri, jantungku serasa mau copot mendapati siapa pemiliknya. Fubu...Fubu...Fubu...Fubuki-sama?. B-bagaimana bisa!?. Aku ingin rasanya meneriakan keterkejutanku namun tak ada satupun kata atau suara yang keluar dari mulutku. Daripada memikirkan itu cepat-cepat kutarik selimut menutupi badanku. Duuh bagaimana kalau dia mengetahui identitasku? Apa aku akan dipecat?

Kuperhatikan wajahnya yang sedang tertidur dengan damai. Wajah tirus dan hidung mancung terpahat dengan sempurna. Dadanya naik turun dengan teratur mengikuti irama nafasnya. Perlahan matanya terbuka menampakan iris serupa jelaganya. "Sudah baikan?" Tanyanya. Aku yang masih shock hanya dapat menganggukan kepala. Fubuki tersenyum. Kulihat tangan besarnya menggapai kepalaku lalu mengusapnya perlahan. Perasaan nyaman yang kurasakan samar-samar semalam pun kurasakan kembali. Jadi Fubuki? Aku kira Muramasa atau Mayumi.

"Fubuki-sama...gak kerja?" Tanyaku mengalihan pembicaraan.

"Masih pukul empat pagi" Ujarnya terkekeh pelan. Wajahku malah merona merah dan Fubuki tersenyum tipis melihatnya. "Kau mirip dengannya" Ujarnya. Aku menaikan sebelah alisku, kebingungan. Kulihat Fubuki menghela nafasnya. "Lupakan" Ujarnya pendek, ia menarik tangannya kembali lalu bangkit dan meninggalkanku sendirian dengannya. Keheningan menyapaku, hanya dapat kurasakan perasaan kosong yang entah kenapa datang bersamaan dengan kepergian Fubuki. Aah, aku benar-benar bingung dengan diriku sendiri.

**END TOKITO POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Fubuki-sama, ada draf titipan dari Hishigi-sama" Sahut Tokito. Fubuki menganggukan kepalanya sambil menunjuk spot kosong dimana Tokito menaruh map berisi draf-nya. Tanpa sengaja iris amber-nya menangkap tangan besar yang tengah menulis deretan angka dalam kertas perkamen. Seketika pikirannya menerawang dan rasa nyaman yang dirasakannya seketika menyapa memorinya kembali. Rasanya seperti...

"Ada apa?" Tanya Fubuki. Tokito tersadar dan merona malu kepergok melamun oleh atasannya.

"T-tidak. S-saya permisi, Fubuki-sama" Ujar Tokito pamit undur diri. Belum sampai kaki mungilnya sampai keambang pintu, suara Fubuki yang memanggil namanya menghentikannya. Dengan takut-takut ditolehkannya kepala kearah pria dibelakangnya yang tampak tengah melambaikan tangannya, sebuah gestur yang menyuruhnya untuk mendekat. Mau tidak mau Tokito pun mematuhi perintah atasannya itu.

Tokito menundukan kepalanya bersiap menerima hukuman karena dibenak gadis muda ini sudah pasti hukuman akan diterimanya walau dia sendiri tidak tahu alasannya apa. 'PUK...PUK' Tanpa diduga, Fubuki mengusap lembut pucuk kepalanya. Spontan rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya dan senyuman terukir diwajah manisnya. Fubuki pun tanpa disadari tersenyum tipis. Seketika rentetan kata-kata pun tak berguna bagi mereka saat ini. Walaupun hanya terdengar suara semilir angin dari luar, namun rasanya tersampaikan sesuatu yang lebih daripada itu.

.

.

.

**tbc**

* * *

**(a/n) Huaaah gak kerasa udah tembus 11 chapter xD**

**Belajar dari Tragedi THTW yang dianggurin sampe sekarang, author jadi kebiasaan gak publish cerita sebelum beres. Jadi tinggal copas aja :3 **

**Disini mungkin Hishigi udah keliatan mulai mencair es-nya. Sengaja banget author hati-hati membentuk karakter Hishigi lewat kata-kata soalnya dia karakter stoic pertama yang author handle. Takutnya malah bablas OOC deh, kan jadinya kurang greget -,-**

**Anyway Mind To RR? Review anda semangat saya**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All Samurai Deeper Kyo Character belong to Kamijyo Akimine.**

**All OC character belong to me :3**

**Warning: Standard Warning Apply, still learning after all :')**

**Let The Story Begin...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HISHIGI POV**

Hari-hari normal kembali kulaui semenjak Tokito kembali kerja pasca sembuh dari flunya. Selama tiga hari cuti sakit, tak seharipun aku menjenguknya. Namun aku tetap memantau kondisinya entah melalui Muramasa atau Fubuki yang kerap menjenguknya. Dan kedua sahabatku itu cukup dapat kupercaya untuk tak menaruh curiga pada sikapku yang relatif agak berubah ini. Bahkan aku sendiri-pun bingung dengan perubahan sikapku. "Hishigi-sama, ini makan siang anda" Ujar Tokito seraya menaruh semangkuk sup tomat dan juga ocha dalam nampan.

Aku dengan sendirinya akan menghentikan pekerjaanku sepenting apapun itu dan memakan makananku. Dan seperti biasa, Tokito akan duduk diam disebrangku menungguiku makan. Mungkin terdengar kekanak-kanakan, tapi aku tidak bisa makan kalau tidak ada dia yang menungguiku. Selera makanku akan langsung drop dan aku kembali mengandalkan suplemenku. Entah sejak kapan pula aku begini dan aku pun tak tahu kenapa. Semuanya berjalan dengan sendirinya bak minyak yang akan bersatu dengan air jika ada sabun yang menjadi katalisnya. Sesudah makan siang, Tokito akan membereskan peralatan makanku lalu mencucinya sementara aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

"Bagaimana sakitmu?" Aku sendiripun terkejut karena menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Sejak kapan mulutku memiliki pikiran sendiri?. Tokito tersenyum.

"Sudah sembuh berkat obat Hishigi-sama. Terima kasih" Jawabnya lalu kembali meneruskan perjalanannya menuju dapur yang tertunda. Ah, jadi dia memakan obat pemberianku, ya? Rasanya dadaku menjadi hangat. Kenapa?.

**END HISHIGI POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hishigi, kau gemukan, ya" Komentar Muramasa. Yang disebut cuma melihat lengannya sekilas lalu kembali tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya. Muramasa tersenyum maklum, tapi dia tahu pasti siapa dalang dibalik semua ini.

"Kurasa anak itu lebih cocok jadi pelayan daripada pengawal" Celetuk Fubuki yang tengah mengutak-atik sempoanya.

"Uh-huh, begitu menurutmu? Kalau begitu akan kulakukan. Bagaimana kalau sekalian menjadikan dia milikku seutuhnya" Jawab Hishigi.

"Hmp, aku tidak bisa mempercayakannya padamu" Balas Fubuki.

"Sudah kalian" Ujar Muramasa. Walaupun nada dan ekspresi keduanya datar, ada hawa protektif dan posesif yang menguar diudara. Muramasa menghela nafasnya, tak disangka satu orang gadis, yang mereka sangka pemuda, ini dapat mengusik dua pria stoic yang tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Memang benar kalau disebutkan bahwa wanita adalah godaan terbesar bagi pria.

.

.

.

**MURAMASA POV**

'TUK TUK' Suara ketukan memecah keheningan ruang kerjaku. "Masuk" Perintahku. Seorang pemuda dengan dandanan serba hitam masuk. Aku sedikit terkejut mendapati dia yang mengunjungi istanaku. Semenjak kehadiran Tokito, otomatis Hishigi jarang keluar istananya. Dalam diam Hishigi menaruh tumpukan perkamen di tempat kosong dimejaku. "Kemana Tokito?" Tanyaku heran.

"Belanja ke pasar" Jawabnya pendek. Aku nyaris tertawa membayangkan keponakanku itu ngedumel seharian di pasar membelikan bahan makanan untuk disantap tuannya. Tentu aku tahu betapa seringnya Tokito komplain akan majikan banyak maunya bin super merepotkannya ini, menurut dia. Walaupun dia tak pernah sekalipun minta dicarikan tuan baru. "Muramasa" Ujar Hishigi mengambang, terlihat ada kata-kata yang tertahan ditenggorokannya. Hishigi diam seribu bahasa.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang mau kau bicarakan?" Tanyaku. Hishigi menunduk masih mengunci rapat mulutnya. Aku pun dengan sabar menunggunya.

"Apa perasaan ingin memiliki itu...janggal?" Tanyanya. Aku terhenyak, terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran begitu?" Tanyaku keheranan.

"Aku hanya merasa diantara semuanya dia yang paling tahan bersamaku. Dia patuh dan setia padaku. Walau aku benci suasana berisik, namun entah mengapa kalau itu dia, aku tidak keberatan" Ujar Hishigi. Aku takjub, ini kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kudengar dikatakan olehnya. "Anda tidak usah menyebutkan namanya, hanya akan membuat dadaku serasa tidak nyaman. Aku yakin kita berdua tahu siapa yang sedang kita bicarakan" Potongnya melihat mulutku terbuka hendak mengatakan sebuah nama namun urung kulakukan. Aku tersenyum lembut padanya yang tengah diliputi kebingungan.

"Aku tidak akan bilang kalau itu janggal. Tapi...apa itu yang dibutuhkannya, atau kau butuhkan?" Ujarku retoris. Hishigi terdiam beberapa detik.

"Aku tahu cepat atau lambat dia akan meninggalkanku dan aku takut akan hal itu, Muramasa-sama" Lanjutnya.

"Hishigi..." Ujarku mengambang.

"Entahlah Muramasa-sama hanya saja..." Katanya lirih seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Aku pun diam menanti lanjutannya. "...seandainya dia dilahirkan dalam bentuk yang berbeda" Lanjutnya. Irisku nyaris tak dapat mempercayai senyuman tipis diwajahnya. Mendadak tak ada kata yang dapat kuucapkan sekarang. "Maaf sudah membuang waktu anda, Muramasa-sama. Aku permisi" Ujarnya lalu menghilang kebalik pintu besar yang baru saja tertutup.

Selepas kepergiannya, aku masih mematung ditempatku berada. Namun senyuman datang dengan sendirinya menghiasi wajahku. Akhirnya kini aku melihat robot itu begitu hidup sehidup-hidupnya. "Well, mungkin waktuku tidak terbuang begitu saja" Ujarku pada diri sendiri.

**END MURAMASA POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalender sudah memasuki akhir bulan Desember. Salju masih menutupi seluruh tanah Mibu pertanda musim dingin masih mengukuhkan eksistensinya. Kesunyian khas musim dingin menyapa, hanya terpecahkan oleh gemelatukan deretan gigi milik heroine kita ini. Bahkan ia harus menahan pena yang digunakan untuk menulis surat dengan kedua tangannya. "Pendekar es kok ga kuat dingin" Celetuk Muramasa. Tokito memberengut kesal.

Akhirnya dengan susah payah, selesailah suratnya. Sesudah menasukannya kedalam amplop dan mengelemnya, tinggal memposkannya besok. Tokito mengeratkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya bak burito. "Gerakin badan, yuk. Sekalian cari angin" Ajak Muramasa dengan pedang Tenro yang sudah berada dalam genggamannya. Tokito terdiam, matanya sayu. "Ada apa?" Tanya Muramasa. Tokito menghela nafasnya. Muramasa pun urung berjalan keluar dan duduk disamping Tokito.

"Aku rindu" Ujarnya lirih. Muramasa tersenyum lembut.

"Oji-san mengerti. Akan oji-san mintakan cuti pada Hishigi" Ujarnya.

"Bukan" Potong Tokito. "Aku rindu Fubuki-sama" Lanjutnya. Muramasa terdiam. Fubuki sekarang memang sedang dalam perjalanan keluar kota selama dua minggu. "Ini mungkin terdengar konyol tapi...aku merasa kalau aku sudah mengenal Fubuki-sama sejak lama" Lanjutnya. Semenjak Tokito sakit dan Fubuki menjenguknya, tentu Muramasa menyadari perubahan sikap sahabatnya itu. Fubuki kerap kali menepuk pucuk kepala Tokito bahkan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Namun interaksi antar mereka tak tampak seperti sepasang kekasih. Lebih tampak seperti interaksi antara ayah dan anak.

"Kalau begitu tulis saja surat untuknya" Ujar Muramasa. Tokito menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Malu dong sama Fubuki-sama" Jawabnya. Muramasa tertawa pelan. "Aku tidak pernah tahu seperti apa rasanya punya ayah tapi...semenjak kenal Fubuki-sama, aku jadi tahu gimana rasanya punya ayah" Lanjut Tokito. Tanpa ia sadari, Muramasa tersenyum getir. "Kapan-kapan aku mau ketemuin ibu sama Fubuki-sama deh. Siapa tahu cocok" Katanya lagi seraya nyengir.

"Ide yang bagus" Dukung Muramasa.

.

.

.

**MURAMASA POV**

_"Ada apa Fubuki?" Tanyaku tanpa mengangkat kepala dari tumpukan perkamen yang sedang kupelajari._

_"Jangan pura-pura tak tahu. Aku tahu kau sudah mengetahui maksud kedatanganku" Ujarnya. Walaupun nadanya datar namun dapat kutangkap getaran emosi darinya. Aku pun meletakan pensil dan fokus pada sosok sahabatku._

_"Pemuda itu...seorang gadis, kan?" Tanynya. Aku terdiam tak berkata sepatah katapun. "Dan dia anakku" Lanjut Fubuki. Kedua iris mataku terbelalak mendengar kalimat terakhir yang meluncur darinya. Fubuki merogoh dalam keikoginya dan melemparkan surat-surat keatas mejaku. Setelah kulihat salah satunya yang kusadari bahwa itu surat korespondensi antara Hitoki dan Tokito._

_"Kalau kau sudah tahu, tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan" Ujarku. Fubuki menekan giginya menahan amarah._

_"Dimana dia? Kembalikan dia padaku" Ujarnya._

_"Dia memilih untuk tetap pergi, Fubuki" Kataku. 'BRAK' Dengan hannya menggunakan satu tangannya, Fubuki membelah meja kerjaku menjadi dua. Aku diam seribu bahasa. Lalu secara tiba-tiba kulihat tubuh tegapnya yang bersujud didepanku._

_"Fubuki" Kataku tercengang._

_"Aku mohon Muramasa...aku menyesali semunya. Aku hanya menginginkan mereka. Aku ingin menebus dua puluh satu tahun ini" Ujarnya dengan nada bergetar. Fubuki menangis, dia rela merendahkan harga diri demi dua orang wanita. Aku mengerutkan dahi, diriku diserang dilema._

_"Dua hari perjalanan dari perbatasan Mibu kearah barat daya. Ada gubuk yang berdiri sendirian diatas bukit." Ujarku. Fubuki mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku. "Bawa dia pulang, Fubuki. Kalau kau, aku yakin bisa" Kataku._

.

.

.

"Anata...apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Mayumi membawaku keluar dari lamunanku. Aku tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak, hanya merasa seharusnya kulakukan ini sedari dulu" Kataku. Mayumi terlihat kebingungan sementara aku malah tergelak melihat wajah bingungnya.

**END MURAMASA POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TOKITO POV**

Akhir Desember, aku sudah jauh hari meminta cuti selama seminggu pada Hishigi. Berhubung mau tahun baru, sekalian pulang kampung deeh. Pagi buta, sudah kusiapkan Yuki untuk menempuh perjalanan jauh. Karena Tsuki kutinggalkan terakhir aku pulang untuk menjaga ibu, kurasa perjalananku kali ini akan terasa sepi. Apalagi Muramasa dan Mayumi tak bisa ikut dengan alasan harus ngebut menyelesaikan proyek. "Kau akan kembali, kan?" Suara bariton milik Hishigi mengagetkanku. Tampak sosoknya yang tengah berdiri dipintu istal.

"Tentu Hishigi-sama. Memang ada orang lain yang tahan ama Hishigi-sama? Hahaha" Candaku. Namun yang diajak becanda cuma diam. Ah, aku sih udah biasa jadi aku tidak merasa tersinggung. Kembali kulanjutkan menyikat badan kuda putihku. Sedikit kesulitan saat menyikat kepalanya.

"Pinjam" Ujar Hishigi yang tahu-tahu sudah ada didekatku. Kuberikan sikatnya pada Hishigi yang melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Dengan postur tubuhnya tentu bukan sulit menjangkau kepala Yuki. Kulihat Yuki yang malah asyik men-snuggle-kan kepalanya pada Hishigi. Hei Yuki, apa yang kau lakukan? Mau membuatku iri, huh!?. Eh, aku ini mikir apa, sih?.

.

.

.

"Waktumu hanya seminggu, Tokito" Ujar Hishigi ketika Tokito akan berangkat.

"Iya...aku akan kembali tepat waktu, Hishigi-sama" Ujarku.

"Sebaiknya. Karena kalau tidak, aku sendiri yang akan menyeretmu pulang" Jawabnya. Aku tertawa garing. Sejak kapan majikanku jadi posesif gini? kayak yang takut aku kabur aja. "Kau tahu, diluar sana banyak bahaya?" Ujarnya terdengar retoris. Aku tersenyum simpul, bilang langsung kek kalau khawatir padaku.

"Tak usah khawatir Hishigi, dia tidak akan pergi sendiri" Ujar seseorang. Dan mataku langsung terbelalak.

**END TOKITO POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

* * *

**(a/n) End Chapter 12**

**Huaaah author asli ngiri ama Tokito T^T**

**Mau juga doong di posesifin ama Hishigi T^T**

**Chapter selanjutnya tentang...liat aja sendiri deh :3**

**Mind to RR? Review anda semangat saya :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All Samurai Deeper Kyo Character belong to Kamijyo Akimine.**

**All OC character belong to me :3**

**Warning: Standard Warning Apply, still learning after all :')**

**Let The Story Begin...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HITOKI PO**V

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Tokito akan sampai kemari dan menginap selama seminggu. Sejak pagi aku sudah belanja ke pasar terdekat dan memasak berbagai makanan kesukaannya. Berkat kerja kerasnya kini kehidupan kami lebih baik. Aku tidak lagi tinggal didalam gubuk, namun disebuah rumah mungil bergaya Jepang tradisional. Meskipun lokasinya tidak berubah. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara ketopak kuda. Ah, itu pasti dia. Cepat-cepat kurapikan peralatan makan dan bergegas menyambutnya.

"Tadaima, ibuu" Sahutnya semangat.

"Okae..." Perkataanku terhenti dan mataku terbelalak melihat siapa sosok yang menyertainya. "T-tokito..." Kataku. Sosok itu seperti biasa menatapku tajam dengan kedua onyx miliknya.

"Oh iya, hampir lupa. Ibu, ini Fubuki-sama. Fubuki-sama, ini ibuku, Hitoki" Ujar Tokito. Aku terpaku ditempat, bagaimana bisa dia menemukanku? Menemukan kami. Mendadak kulihat matanya melembut.

"Hitoki..." Ujarnya lirih. Tokito bergantian memandangku dan Fubuki, kebingungan dengan aura ketegangan yang menyelimuti.

**END HITOKI POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TOKITO POV**

Ini adalah makan malam paling awkward seumur hidupku. Aku terjebak antara dua orang dewasa yang kini makan dalam diam dan aku tak tahu kenapa. Kupikir ide bagus mempertemukan kedua orang ini, tampaknya firasatku tak benar kali ini. "Nghaaaah...Fubuki-sama...ibu, kenapa sih!?" Sahutku kesal pada akhirnya. Fubuki hanya mengankat kepalanya dan menatap ibuku sementara ibu terlihat gelagapan.

"T-tidak...tidak apa-apa" Ujarnya. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku tanda tak menerima penjelasannya. Tapi mau mencoba mendekatkan pun pengalamanku tentang cinta nol besar.

"Padahal...aku kira Fubuki-sama sama ibu cocok" Ujarku.

"Tokito bukan..." "Iya...iya aku tahu, aku salah. Ibu masih mencintai ayah, kan?" Potongku. Tanpa sepengetahuanku iris Fubuki melebar. Ibu telihat gugup, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kuhabiskan jatah makan malamku lebih cepat. "Aku tidur duluan, ibu. Oyasumi" Kataku sambil beranjak pergi.

"Oyasumi-moo" Balas ibuku.

**END TOKITO POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HITOKI POV**

Kini aku yang terjebak dengan pria paling ingin kuhindari. Aku sengaja melarikan diri sampai kepedalaman hanya untuk menjaga jarak dengannya. Tak kusangka kini ia hanya berjarak beberapa meter didepanku. "Jadi dia belum tahu?" Tanya suara baritonnya yang memicu rasa sakit didadaku.

"Apa maumu...?" Ujarku bergetar dan menundukan kepala, tidak berani menatapnya langsung.

"Membawamu dan Tokito pulang" Jawabnya pendek.

"Kami sudah dirumah" Ujarku memberanikan diri menatapnya. Fubuki terdiam.

"Sejak semula aku tahu usahaku membawa kalian pulang tidak akan berjalan mudah" Tanggapnya.

"Kalau begitu kau pulang saja, dan lupakan kita pernah bertemu" Kataku.

"Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Aku tidak akan pulang kalau kau dan Tokito tidak ikut denganku" Katanya tegas. Aku berjengit. "Lagipula kudengar kau masih mencintaiku?" Tanyanya. Dapat kulihan senyuman lembut diwajahnya.

**END HITOKI POV**

**FUBUKI POV**

"O-omong kosong. Aku tidak akan pernah lupa tatapanmu saat mengusirku dulu. Cinta itu...cinta itu sudah tidak ada" Ujar Hitoki. Aku menghela nafas.

"Aku tahu dan aku tidak peduli. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi padaku dan tidak akan melepasmu, Hitoki" Kataku.

"J-jangan kau sebut namaku" Ujarnya dengan rona tipis mewarnai kedua pipinya.

"Hn? Hime?" Kataku. 'BLUSH' seketika warna wajahnya menyaingi tomat manapun didunia ini. Ia bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkanku sendirian. Sebuah senyum smirk terlukis diwajahku, dia masih mencintahku, aku tahu itu. Buktinya kupanggil dengan sebutan sayangku, dia merona dengan hebohnya.

**END FUBUKI POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HITOKI POV**

"Tsuki, tangkap!" Sahutnya seraya melemparkan sebuah tongkat yang ditangkap dengan sempurna oleh Tsuki. Sementara aku mengawasinya bermain dari teras rumah. "Dia anak yang sehat, ya" Ujar Fubuki seraya duduk tepat disebelahku. Refleks aku menggeser tubuhku menjauh darinya. "Aku tidak akan menggigit, Hime" Katanya. Aku mendengus kesal, lagi-lagi menyebutkan kata itu. Dadaku jadi terasa sakit begini.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak cari wanita lain saja? Kenapa aku?" Tanyaku. Fubuki menatap padaku, aku berusaha menahan dadaku yang serasa makin sakit.

"Karena aku hanya ingin Hime, sesederhana itu" Ujarnya. Aku terdiam.

"Kau hanya akan sakit hati" Tambahku.

"Itu harga yang pantas" Jawab Fubuki. Aku bungkam mendengar jawabannya. Ugh, kenapa dia tidak berubah. Keras kepala dan seenaknya sendiri?.

**END HITOKI POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FUBUKI POV**

Bulan bersinar penuh malam ini, dan layaknya manusia serigala, aku malah terjaga. Sepoci teh menemani malamku yang sunyi namun terasa hangat karena aku berada dirumah orang yang kucintai. "Fubuki-sama, belum tidur?" Tanya Tokito yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu sambil mengucek matanya. Yukata birunya berantakan menampilkan sedikit belahan dadanya. Menyadarinya cepat-cepat Tokito menutupnya. Matanya terpejam kuat. "Aku...aku bisa jelaskan" Katanya gugup.

"Aku sudah tahu" Ujarku. Badan Tokito menegang. "Tidak apa, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan beritahu Hishigi, kalau itu yang kau takutkan" Kataku. Tentu aku mengetahui ketakutan terbesarnya. Wajah Tokito merona, aku pun terkekeh geli. Kulambaikan tangan menyuruhnya mendekat lalu kuusap pucuk kepalanya.

"Fubuki-sama" Ujarnya. Aku mengangkat kedua alisku, pertanda aku mendengarkannya. "...mungkin terdengar konyol tapi...aku suka kalau Fubuki-sama mengusap kepalaku begini" Ujarnya tersipu. Aku tersenyum lembut. "Rasanya...seperti diusap sama ayah" Lanjutnya polos. Aku terkekeh pelan dan mengusap kepalanya penuh afeksi. Aku memang ayahmu, nak. Ingin rasanya kukatakan kalimat itu kencang-kencang. "Maaf ya Fubuki-sama" Katanya.

"Untuk...?" Tanyaku keheranan.

**END FUBUKI POV**

**HITOKI POV**

"Karena ibu masih mencintai ayahku" Suara Tokito dari ruang tengah menghentgkan langkahku yang hendak ke toilet.

"Hei, tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku mengerti" Jawab Fubuki. Aku menunduk, dadaku selalu terasa sakit kalau melihat betapa menderitanya Tokito.

"Aku pikir ibu akan jatuh cinta sama Fubuki-sama. Habis walau Tokito gak tau kayak gimana ayah Tokito, Fubuki-sama terlihat seperti seorang ayah" Ujarnya.

"Hmp, oh yeah? Terima kasih" Jawab Fubuki. Betapa ironisnya karena sosok yang dibicarakannya berada tepat didepan matanya.

"Kalau menurut Fubuki-sama, ibuku gimana?" Tanya Tokito.

"Ibumu?" Ujar Fubuki. Entah kenapa dadaku mendadak berdebar gini. "Aku menginginkan ibumu" Jawabnya. 'DEG' Lagi-lagi dadaku terasa sakit.

"Ibuku masih mencintai ayahku, kan Fubuki-sama" Rajuk Tokito.

"Kalau aku menikahi ibumu, secara teknis aku ayahmu, kan?" Ujar Fubuki yang dijawab gerutuan Tokito. Entah sudah semerah apa wajahku sekarang. Daripada mengambil resiko pingsan dengan tidak elitnya, aku lebih memilih kembali ke kamar sambil mengendap-endap.

**END HITOKI POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ibu, ayahku seperti apa sih?" Tanya Tokito yang tengah tiduran diatas paha ibunya. Hitoki terhenyak, matanya terpejam seakan memanggil memori masa lalunya.

"Ayahmu orang yang lembut, walau dari luar terlihat dingin, dia sebenarnya memiliki kepribadian yang hangat" Jawab Hitoki simpul. Diliriknya Fubuki yang tengah membaca buku dimeja diruangan yang sama. Wajah datarnya tampak tak terpengaruh oleh obrolan mereka padahal dia Hitoki jelas-jelas sedang membicarakannya. Tokito cuma ber-'oh' ria. 'TOK TOK' Suara ketukan terdengar memecah kesunyian. Hitoki bangkit untuk membukakan pintu. Sebelum wanita itu berhasil mencapai pintu, sebuah tarikan memaksa tubuh mungilnya tertarik kebelakang dan terhalangi sebuah tubuh tegap didepannya.

"Permisi, Hitoki-san ada?" Tanya suara seorang lelaki.

**HITOKI POV**

Oh tidak, itu Takato-san. Pria yang selama ini gencar mendekatiku tak peduli segencar apa aku menolaknya. "Apa urusanmu?" Tanya Fubuki dingin.

"Urusanku? Memang salah ya aku mengunjungi kekasih hatiku?" Jawabnya. Seketika suasana mencekam terasa menggelayut disekitar mereka. Aku pun diam seribu bahasa.

"Pergilah, dia tidak ada disini" Ujar Fubuki lalu membanting sohji dan berbalik masuk kedalam.

.

.

.

Semenjak pertemuan dengan Takato, tak sekalipun Fubuki membuka mulutnya atau melihat padaku. Aku pun tak dapat berbuat banyak. Kepalaku menunduk dan aku meremas kimonoku gugup. "Fu..Fubuki..." "Aku tidak tau kau sudah memiliki kekasih" Ujarnya memotong pembicaraanku. Aku diam, ingin rasanya berkata tidak. Namun entah mengapa mulutku mendadak kelu. "Kelihatannya dia benar-benar mencintaimu" Ujarnya lagi. Mataku serasa panas dan tenggorokanku serasa tercekat. Tidak, tapi aku tidak mencintainya, teriak batinku.

Fubuki menghela nafasnya. Ia memandangku yang setengah mati menahan isak tangisku. Aku sendiripun tidak mengerti kenapa aku sampai menangis. Padahal seharusnya aku senang, dengan begini dia mungkin akan meninggalkanku. Namun kenapa ada bagian dari diriku yang tak rela. Tiba-tiba kurasakan seseorang mengangkat daguku, memaksakan wajahku yang berurai air mata bertatapan muka dengannya. Kedua onyx Fubuki memandang lembut padaku. "Aku akan merebutmu darinya" Dan dengan selesainya kalimat itu, Fubuki mencium bibirku yang tanpa pertahanan.

Tidak hanya mencium, kurasakan ia pun mulai melumat bibirku. Aku mencoba berontak, namun kedua tangannya menahan tanganku. Sejenak aku pun hanyut dalam ciumannya yang begitu sarat akan kerinduan. Segala kekesalan, amarah, dan benci melumer dan hilang dengan sendirinya. "Ibu...aku sudah..." Suara Tokito yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang tengah menghentikan sejenak adegan percintaan kami. Namun Fubuki hanya melepaskan bibirku dan melirik padanya. "Ah kayaknya ada yang kurang deh..." Ujarnya cepat-cepat pergi dari situ.

Selepas Tokito pergi, Fubuki lanjut memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil pada leherku. "Fu-Fubuki" Tegurku berusaha menjauhkannya dariku.

"Anak itu sudah besar, kan?" Tanyanya.

"B-bukan gitu !" Sahutku kesal. Fubuki tertawa pelan.

"Aku mengerti, Hime. Akan kujelaskan semuanya nanti" Ujarnya.

**END HITOKI POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TOKITO POV**

Kata orang hidup itu penuh kejutan dan aku mau tak mau setuju. Selepas, tak sengaja, melihat Fubuki-sama dan ibu...um...berciuman, pada malam harinya aku pun mengetahui kalau ternyata dua orang didepanku ini orang tua kandungku. "Jadi...Fubuki-sama benar-benar ayahku?" Tanyaku. Ibu menganggukan kepalanya. Aku menunduk, pikiranku menerawang. Bagaimanapun ayahku lah yang menyebabkan aku dan ibuku hidup jauh dari peradaban dan menderita begini. Tapi disatu sisi pun aku senang karena orang yang amat kuidolakan menjadi ayah benar-benar ayahku.

"Ada apa, Tokito?" Tanya Fubuki.

"Aku...hanya bingung" Jawabku jujur. Bingung aku harus senang atau marah. Tiba-tiba kurasakan tepukan halus dipucuk kepalaku.

"Aku mengerti Tokito" Ujar Fubuki. Aku terdiam, mataku berkaca-kaca. "Izinkanlah aku mengganti dua puluh satu tahun itu" Lanjutnya. Tanpa ragu aku pun mengangguk. Bagaimanapun aku dan ibuku cukup menderita hidup tanpa kehadirannya selama ini.

.

.

.

"Tokito-san, anda tahu dimana Fubuki-sama? Muramasa-sama meminta laporan audit untuk proyek sekarang" Keluh Hiro yang kelihatannya sudah putus asa mencari sosok atasannya itu.

"Biar kucarikan" Kataku. Hiro mengangguk sambil tersenyum pasrah. Aku tentu saja mengetahui pasti dimana tempat untuk mencarinya.

**END TOKITO POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima" Sapa suara berat Fubuki. Dari dalam terdengar derap langkah cepat.

"Okae...kyaaaa" Salam Hitoki terpotong karena Fubuki menghambur memeluknya. "K-kau sudah pulang?" Tanyanya melepaskan pelukan suaminya ini.

"Hm, aku pulang lebih cepat" Jawab Fubuki seraya memberikan kecupan pada leher jenjangnya. Hitoki menghela nafasnya. Semenjak mereka rujuk dan Hitoki bersedia diboyong pulang ke istana, Fubuki kerap kali pulang lebih cepat atau dengan kata lain membolos. Hitoki bahkan harus beberapa kali mengancam suaminya ini agar kembali bekerja.

"Ayaaaah...!" Suara Tokito mengganggu kemesraan suami istri yang kembali berkumpul setelah puluhan tahun berpisah.

"Apa?" Tanya Fubuki agak kesal karena lagi-lagi momen istimewanya bersama sang istri diganggu.

"Oji-san minta laporan audit keuangan untuk proyek sekarang" Ucap Tokito pendek. Fubuki mengheka nafasnya. Bagaimana tidak? Itu artinya dia harus kembali ke istana dan meninggalkan istri tercintanya ini. Hitoki tersenyum simpul.

"Aku akan menunggu disini" Ujar Hitoki sambil mengusap lembut pipi suaminya. Fubuki memasang ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa.

"Kau ikut ke istana" Katanya pendek. Belum selesai Hitoki bereaksi, lengan kurusnya sudah keburu ditarik oleh Fubuki menuju istananya. Sementara Tokito cuma bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah kedua orang tuanya yang absurd itu.

.

.

.

**tbc**

* * *

**(a/n) Yeah beres deeeh satu konflik :')**

**Sengaja author padetin biar ga memecah konsentrasi untuk hidangan utamanya x3. So Gomen buat yang kecewa :(**

**Anyway Mind to RR? Review anda semangat saya :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All Samurai Deeper Kyo Character belong to Kamijyo Akimine.**

**All OC character belong to me :3**

**Warning: Standard Warning Apply, still learning after all :')**

**Let The Story Begin...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HISHIGI POV**

Kalender sudah memasuki pertengahan bulan Januari pertanda musim dingin akan segera berakhir dalam satu bulan kedepan. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Hitoki, ibunda Tokito sekaligus istri Fubuki pulang ke istana semenjak mereka rujuk. Aku tidak mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan mereka berpisah dulu. Yang sekarang kuketahui, Tokito anak Fubuki dan keponakannya Muramasa. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tak mengubah apapun, Tokito tetap menjadi pengawal elitku. Kecuali dia tidak akan pulang kampung setiap dua bulan. Bukankah itu bagus?.

"Hishigi-sama, makan malamnya sudah siap" Tegur Tokito. Aku menghentikan pekerjaanku dan menyingkirkannya kesisi. Memberi ruang untuk nampan berisi makan malamku yang diantarkannya. Tokito kemudian duduk didepanku dalam diam sementara aku mulai makan. Tidak ada pembicaraan apapun diantara kami. Selesai makan, Tokito membereskan sisa makanku dan membawanya ke dapur seperti biasa. Selesai membersihkan alat makan, Tokito hendak pamit undur diri.

"Aku ada pertemuan di Kyoto selama satu minggu. Kita berangkat besok jam empat pagi" Kataku. Tokito mengangguk faham. Kuperhatikan punggungnya yang menghilang ditutup daun pintu. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, dadaku yang serasa sakit dari tadi pun berangsur normal kembali. Walaupun sakit tapi entah kenapa, aku menyukainya.

**END HISHIGI POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dua minggu!?" Ujar Fubuki.

"Yap" jawab Tokito yang tengah sibuk mengepak barangnya kedalam kantung tas.

"Kenapa si maniak itu tidak menyewa orang lain saja?" Gerutu Fubuki retoris. Agaknya kita bisa tahu berasal dari mana kebiasaan Tokito yang suka menggerutu.

"Aku kan pengawalnya, ayah. Tenang saja." Ujar Tokito kalem.

"Tapi kau kan anakku. Aku mana bisa tenang melepas anak gadisku bersama lelaki berduaan saja." Jawab Fubuki protektif. Tokito menghela nafasnya.

"Tenang saja ayah, aku sudah berkali-kali pergi dengan Hishigi-sama dan tidak terjadi apa-apa, kan?" Ujar Tokito berusaha menenangkan ayahnya.

"Ya, Hishigi sahabatmu, kan, anata?" Ujar Hitoki. Fubuki memandang Tokito datar.

"Baiklah. Kalau dia sampai macam-macam denganmu, aku sendiri yang akan memenggal kepalanya" Jawab Fubuki sambil mlengos pergi. Tokito cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala, ternyata ayahnya ini termasuk spesies yang over-protektif.

.

.

.

**TOKITO POV**

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Hishigi yang sudah berada diatas kuda hitamnya.

"Yeah. Aku siap Hishigi-sama" Kataku yang juga sudah berada diatas Yuki. Dengan satu hentakan, kami pun meninggalkan istana Onmyouden menempuh empat hari perjalanan menuju Kyoto.

Ketika hari menjelang malam, kami baru meninggalkan tanah Mibu dan memasuki pinggiran hutan Sekigahara. Hutan yang masih terjaga keasliannya ini menyimpan kesan mistis namun indah. Setelah dua hari melewati Sekigahara, kami hanya perlu melewati desa kecil selama sehari dan besoknya akan sampailah kami di Kyoto. Untuk melewati malam ini, kami memutuskan bermalam di sebuah penginapan kecil dekat situ sebelum malam.

Setelah mengisi buku tamu, kami segera masuk kedalam kamar paling besar disitu. 'SREG' Pintu dibuka dan tampak sebuah kamar yang bahkan tak terlalu luas dibanding kamar mandi yang berada di istana. "Yeah tidak ada salahnya sedikit tradisional, kan? Hahaha. Aku akan menggelar kasurny" Ujarku seraya berjalan kearah lemari hendak menggelar kasurnya.

"Tidak" Ujar Hishigi menghentikan langkahku yang melihat padanya. "Aku lapar, buatkan aku makan malam" Perintahnya.

"Hai" Jawabku yang lalu pergi menuju dapur penginapan.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam, tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Jawab Seorang gadis yang mengenakan yukata putih.

"Tolong buatkan makan malam untuk majikanku. Jangan yang manis dan juga terlalu asam juga jangan ada racunnya. Oh ya, dia juga tak suka seledri. Minumnya teh hijau biasa saja." Pesanku padanya.

"Segera datang, tuan. Silakan menunggu dikamar, akan kami antar" Ujarnya.

"Ng, aku akan mengantarnya sendiri saja" Kataku dan ia pun mengangguk. Well walau Hishigi menyuruhku, kalau ada yang lebih mudah kenapa tidak dilakukan?.

.

.

.

"Ini makan malam anda, Hishigi-sama" Kataku menaruh senampan makanan didepannya. Hishigi menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya dan memakan makanannya. Ia menyiduk sesendok sup sayur dan mencicipinya. Sedetik kemudian ia menaruh kembali sendoknya dan membaca bukunya. "Hishigi-sama? Makanan anda" Tegurku.

"Itu bukan buatanmu, aku tidak mau" Ujarnya. 'DEG' Buset, selain otaknya tajam, lidahnya juga tajam.

"Ta-tapi Hishigi-sama, sayang kan sudah dipesan" Kataku membujuknya. Hishigi tak bergeming. Setelah beberapa puluh menit berlalu dan majikanku tetap diam, aku mengalah juga. "Baiklah, Hishigi-sama" Ujarku lalu beranjak pergi keluar kamar dan membanting sohji dibelakangku.

**END TOKITO POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cih merepotkan" Umpat gadis bersurai emas ini seraya memotong wortel dengan kecepatan ultra dan melemparkannya kedalam panci yang bergolak. "Seenaknya menyuruhku ini itu" Lanjutnya yang kini memasukan berbagai macam bumbu kedalam sup tomat dalam panci. Para kru dapur lain cuma bisa sweatdrop melihat kru tambahan mereka yang tiba-tiba masuk dan memasak dengan angkara murka.

Tokito menuangkan sup tomat yang sudah jadi kedalam mangkuk lalu membawanya menuju kamar. "Ini, kalau tidak suka, masak saja makanan tuan sendiri" Ujar Tokito setengah membanting mangkuk sup didepan tuannya. Hishigi menutup bukunya dan menyiduk sup kental didepannya. Suapan pertama disusul dengan suapan kedua, ketiga, dan begitu seterusnya. Tokito sedikit tercengang Hishigi makan tanpa komplain padahal dia memasukan takaran bumbu dan bahannya secara asal-asalan karena kesal.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Hishigi yang menyadarkan Tokito dari lamunan.

"Ti-tidak, nanti saja" Tolak Tokito halus. Menurutnya agak tidak sopan makan bersama majikannya.

"Kau butuh tenaga, makan itu" Ujar Hishigi menunjuk makanan yang tadi dipesan dengan matanya. Tokito melihat pada nampan berisi set menu lengkap yang belum tersentuh itu. "Ini perintah" Lanjutnya pendek. Haah, mungkin memang sudah hakikatnya dia selalu kalah oleh majikannya.

.

.

.

Suara derap langkah kuda memecah kesunyian hutan. Sudah seharian mereka memacu kuda dan belum ada tanda-tanda hutan ini akan berakhir. Yah setidaknya cuaca hari ini cerah jadi mereka tidak harus bermalam lebih cepat.

Matahari sudah terbenam diufuk timur, menunjukan sudah waktunya menghentikan perjalan barang sejenak. Berhubung tak ada penginapan ditengah hutan, maka sebuah gua pun menjadi tempat bermalam mereka kali ini. "Anda yakin gua ini aman, Hishigi-sama?" Tanya Tokito ragu, merasakan sesuatu berada didalamnya. Hishigi turun dari atas kuda dan masuk kedalam gua. Ia tahu seharusnya ini menjadi tugasnya mengecek keamanan gua, tapi harus diakui dia pun takut. Lebih baik menghadapg seribu orang daripada harus berhadapan dengan hewan dalam gua macam kelelawar atau beruang. Sembari menunggu majikannya, ia pun turun dari kudanya dan mengikat leash Yuki dan kuda Hishigi pada pohon terdekat.

Hishigi tak lama kemudian keluar. "Hanya ada beruang, sudah kulumpuhkan" Ujar Hishigi.

"Eh, Hishigi-sama membunuhnya?" Tanya Tokito.

"Tidak, itu induk dan anak-anaknya. Aku hanya menidurkan mereka" Jawab Hishigi menurunkan tas pakaian dari punggung kuda dan membawanya masuk kedalam gua. Tanpa sepengetahuan Hishigi, Tokito tersenyum. Ternyata walau terkesan dingin, majikannya ini masih memiliki belas kasihan.

.

.

.

**HISHIGI POV**

"Maaf, cuma kutemukan ikan sama singkong hutan. Aku lupa membawa persediaan makanan" Sesal Tokito. Kuperhatikan isi keranjang anyaman itu cuma beberapa ekor ikan dan beberapa batang singkong berukuran kecil.

"Apapun masakanmu, aku pasti memakannya" Kataku singkat sambil kembali membaca buku tentang penjelasan rekayasa genetika untuk menentukan varietas bibit unggul. Makanya aku tidak tahu kalau wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Te-terima kasih, Hishigi-sama" Katanya pelan. Aku terdiam, entah mengapa dadaku terasa sakit mendengar suaranya. Tokito mulai memasak semua hasil penemuannya dan tak berapa lama makan malam pun terhidang. Seperti yang kubilang, aku memakan apapun yang dimasaknya. Kami pun makan dalam diam seperti biasa. Selama lima bulan bekerja denganku, Tokito makin paham akan kesukaanku pada kesunyian. Walaupun dia masih tetap berisik, tapi tidak seberisik sebelumnya. Entah aku yang mulai terbiasa dengan keramaian dibawanya.

**END HISHIGI POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TOKITO POV**

Perjalan selama melewati hutan Sekigahara terbilang relatif lancar. Cuacanya mendukung dan tidak ada penyamun yang menghadang sehingga kami pun bisa sampai didesa pinggiran Kyoto lebih cepat. Kami sampai diwaktu subuh dimana para warga belum memulai aktivitasnya. Hamparan sawah yang membeku menjadi pemandangan yang menyejukan sejauh mata memandang. Beberapa kali aku membalas lambaian ramah penduduk yang kebetulan berpapasan dijalan. Suara ketoplak kuda memecah kesunyian desa. Tak ada tanda-tanda Hishigi memperlambat kudanya, maka yang dapat kulakukan hanya membisikan semangat pada Yuki agar dia kuat berlari.

Suara gagak berkoar menjadi pertanda bahwa kami harus mengakhiri perjalanan hari ini. Hishigi mengarahkan kudanya kesungai terdekat lalu turun begitu pula denganku. Yuki dan kuda Hishigi minum sementara aku membasuh mukaku untuk menghilangkan lelah. "Kita bermalam disini" Ujar Hishigi. Kuperhatikan sekeliling dan tak kutemukan penginapan maupun gua, maka itu artinya...

**END TOKITO POV**

**HISHIGI POV**

"Hishigi-sama, lihat itu ada dua singa yang sedang bertarung" Tunjuk Tokito pada langit yang bertaburan bintang. Sudah satu jam lebih aku dipaksa mendengar celotehannya tentang bentuk rasi bintang yang bahkan gak ada miripnya sama apa yang dibilangnya.

"Itu rasi Centaur" Kataku malas. Dan Tokito cuma ber-oh ria. Kupejamkan mataku berusaha mengistirahatkan tubuhku.

"Hei, itu terlihat seperti kelinci yang menumbuk mochi" Ujarnya yang dengan sukses membawaku kembali kealam sadar.

"Tokito, aku mau tidur" Ujarku kesal lalu berbalik memunggunginya.

"Ah, sumimasen, Hishigi-sama" Ujarnya. Aku hanya menjawab dengan "Hn" lalu suasana pun hening. Dapat kurasakan perlahan kesadaranku lenyap ditelan kesunyian. Baru saja aku akan masuk kealam mimpi, suara senandung mengacaukannya. Kudengar Tokito tengah bersenandung pelan, nih anak gak ada capenya. Aku berbalik dengan cepat dan membekap mulutnya yang mana kalau dari kacamata orang awam aku tampak seperti tengah memeluknya. "Hmph...mmph" Ujarnya meronta.

"Aku tak akan melepaskannya sampai kau diam" Kataku.

**END HISHIGI POV**

**TOKITO POV**

Jantungku rasanya sudah nyaris berhenti dan pandangan mataku berkunang-kunang mendengar suara baritonnya yang begitu dekat dengan telingaku. Ketambahan dengan tangan besarnya yang membekap mulutku. Setengah mati aku memohon agar dia tidak menyentuh bagian dadaku. Karena walau sudah ku-'pres', tetap saja akan terasa sedikit janggal kalau tersentuh. Setelah beberapa menit, Hishigi lalu melepas mulutku. Ia lalu menyingkirkan tangannya dan tidur membelakangiku. Aku pun ikut berbalik membelakanginya seraya mencengkram dadaku yang semenjak tadi tidak juga normal detak jantungnya. Aduuh, jangan sampe deh aku mati muda karena alasan konyol begini.

Satu hal lain yang kupelajari dari majikanku ini, jangan menantang kesunyiannya kalau masih mau hidup.

**END TOKITO POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

* * *

**(a/n) Mind to RR? Review anda semangat saya :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All Samurai Deeper Kyo Character belong to Kamijyo Akimine.**

**All OC character belong to me :3**

**Warning: Standard Warning Apply, still learning after all :')**

**Let The Story Begin...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang dikota Kyoto, dimana fantasi terliarmu menjadi nyata" Sahut seorang wanita mengenakan kimono terbuka didepan sebuah tempat betuliskan 'Love Hotel'. Iris amber Tokito melebar, terkejut melihat pemandangan yang amat asing sekaligus menjijikan buatnya itu. Dilihatnya Hishigi yang tampak tak terpengaruh. Terbukti dengan wajah stoic yang semenjak tadi menghiasi wajahnya. Karena itu semenjak tadi kudanya aman-aman aja. Sementara Tokito? Entah sudah berapa kali ia harus memacu kudanya agar lolos dari jeratan wanita penghibur. Bagaimanapun juga dia kan masih normal. Lagian Tokito juga masih polos, gak ngerti ama yang begituan.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa jam menghindar, sampailah mereka di sebuah hotel megah yang berdiri dipusat kota. Tokito dan Hishigi turun dari atas kuda dan masuk kedalam lobi hotel untuk cek in sementara kuda mereka digiring menuju istal. "Selamat datang di Kyoto, tuan-tuan. Silakan, saya antar ke kamar anda" Sapa seorang bapak mengenakan keikogi dan mengantar dua tamu istimewa mereka ini menuju ke kamar. Selama perjalanan mereka menuju kamar, bapak itu tidak henti-hentinya berbicara tentang keunggulan Kyoto dari segi budaya, pariwisata maupun ekonomi. Tokito sudah melirik takut-takut pada tuannya yang semenjak tadi bermuka masam. Jangan sampe deh dia jadi saksi utama karena majikannya didakwa ngebekep pelayan sampe mati. "Ini kamar anda tuan, selamat beristirahat" Ujarnya. Hishigi mengambil kunci yang diberikan bapak itu dan segera masuk kedalam.

"Ng...ngomong-ngomong, tuan" Ujar bapak itu pada Tokito yang kebetulan masih ada didepan pintu. "Kalau tuan mau 'hiburan tambahan', bisa hubungi saya" Ujarnya.

"Hiburan tambahan?" Tanya Tokito dengan mata berbinar membayangkan pertunjukan klasik Kabuki atau olahraga sumo.

"Ya, tuan tertarik?" Tawarnya. Belum sempat Tokito menjawab, dirinya sudah dipanggil sang majikan yang mau tak mau mengakhiri perbincangannya dengan bapak itu. Tokito menggerutu kesal dan segera masuk kedalam yang sebenarnya justru sudah menyelamatkan kepolosannya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Hishigi menghadiri seminar di ruang pertemuan dilobi hotel dan baru akan pulang nanti malam. Kesempatan emas ini dimanfaatkan Tokito untuk mandi busa dikamar mandi suite majikannya. Kapan lagi bisa mewujudkan fantasinya ini?. Aroma melati menguar memenuhi seluruh ruangan kamar mandi. Kali ini tidak mungkin majikannya itu nyelonong masuk apalagi ikut mandi bareng. Berhubung dia berendam di bathtube yang dirancang untuk satu orang dan Hishigi baru pergi sepuluh menit yang lalu.

'SREG' Suara sohji dibuka mengejutkannya. Tampak Hishigi dengan cueknya berjalan memasuji kamar mandi dan menyambar sebuah buku yang entah bagaimana ceritanya bisa ada disitu. Tokito cepat-cepat mengumpulkan busa disekitar dadanya dan berusaha bertingkah alami. Dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak mengunci pintu karena dikiranya sudah aman. Hishigi melirikan matanya pada anak buahnya itu yang seketika membuat nafas Tokito berhenti. "Kau ini seperti wanita saja" Komentarnya lalu pergi keluar.

Begitu sohji ditutup, Tokito menggembuskan nafas lega. Bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa menyalahkan tuannya yang masuk seenak jidatnya. Yang Hishigi tahu Tokito itu sama dengannya, dan yang Tokito tahu Hishigi itu pria yang sangat sangat sangat normal. Dulu pernah terdengar kabar Hishigi menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita. Tapi satu minggu kemudian mereka putus. Kabarnya karena Hishigi terlampau cuek dengan dirinya. Lagipula yang suka duluan juga wanitanya. Yeah bisa dipahami.

.

.

.

Suara gemelatukan gigi Tokito menjadi satu-satunya pemecah kesunyian di suite yang hanya dihuni dua orang ini. Yang satu tengah membaca buku dengan tenang diatas kasur, sementara yang lainnya sedang sibuk menghangatkan diri didepan perapian. Memang sebelumnya ada pemberitaan kalau nanti malam akan ada badai salju menerjang. Tapi gak ada pemberitahuan kalau suhunya akan drop sedrastis ini.

Kyoto yang notabene pusat kebudayaan saat ini, mendapat sedikit percikan pengaruh budaya luar. Salah satu bukti otentiknya tentu kamar yang tengah mereka diami ini. Lebih mirip kamar di Eropa sana daripada Jepang. Tokito menggesekan kedua tangannya, meniupnya lalu mendekatkannya pada api. Ugh, Tokito berharap dia bisa bertahan sampe pagi. Apa kata dunia kalau ternyata pendekar elemen es mati kedinginan?. "Mau bergabung?" Suara bariton Hishigi memecah kesunyian. Tokito memandang kebelakangnya, pada tuannya yang tengah bersantai diatas kasur empuk dengan balutan selimut yang pasti hangat. Sebuah tawaran yang terbilang susah untuk ditolak. Namun akal sehat Tokito menolaknya. Sudah beberapa kali tuannya itu nyaris membongkar identitasnya dan dia tak mau ambil resiko dipecat karenanya. Bagaimanapun dia betah menjalani pekerjaan ini walau Hishigi terkadang merepotkan dan nyaris membuatnya gila. Namun Tokito menikmati kedekatannya dengan cowok stoic yang ternyata lumayan hangat kalau sudah mengenalnya.

"T-tidak, Hishigi-sama. S-saya lebih nya-man di-disini" Tolak Tokito halus. Hishigi memandang datar padanya yang justru membuat pertahanan Tokito sedikit goyah. Tokito cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya untuk memutus kontak mata dengan majikannya. Cara klasik yang selalu digunakan Hishigi kalau mereka beradu argumen, yang anehnya selalu dimenangkan Hishigi. Tidak...tidak...tidak, pokoknya tidak. Sudah berkali-kali Kami-sama menyelamatkan identitasnya, tapi mungkin sekarang tidak. Bisa aja kan tuannya itu grepe-grepe dia sewaktu tidur? Hii, jangan sampai, deh.

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam. Lagipula aku ini pria normal" Ujarnya seakan membaca pikiran Tokito. Tuuh kan, berarti kalau Hishigi menemukan bahwa dia ini cewek, pasti bakalan mulai macam-macam. Hishigi menutup buku, menaruhnya dinakas samping tempat tidur lalu menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher. Kini keheningan menjadi melodi utama penghias kamar itu, hanya terdengar gemuruh badai dari luaqg. Tokito menidurkan badannya didepan perapian dengan posisi janin, berharap dengan begitu udara dingin akan berkurang dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

**HISHIGI POV**

Matahari tampak belum menghiasi langit kala ini. Kedua mataku sudah terbuka dan hanya menatap lurus kedepanku. Badai salju sudah reda namun udara dingin menusuk tulang masih terasa. Tiba-tiba terlintas sosoknya dibenakku. Aku pun menyingkirkan selimut dan bergegas menuju perapian yang masih menyala. Didepan perapian itu, terlihat sosoknya yang tengah meringkuk mencari kehangatan. Kedua kelopak mata berhias bulu mata lentik yang menaungi iris serupa chrsytoberyl itu masih tertutup. Aku berlutut dalam diam disebelahnya dan perlahan menggendongnya menuju kasur. Pelan-pelan kuletakan dia lalu kuselimuti tubuh mungilnya. Nafasnya teratur beriringan dengan suara desahan nafas dan perutnya yang naik turun.

Dalam kesunyian kutatap wajahnya yang tengah tertidur dengan damai. Surai keemasannya tampak menghalangi wajahnya yang membuat telapak tanganku mau tak mau bersentuhan dengan kulit lembut pipinya karena merapikan rambutnya. 'GREP' Tiba-tiba saja tangannya menggenggam dua jariku. Kulihat ia melenguh pelan, dahinya mengernyit dan sedetik kemudian normal lagi. Walaupun genggamannya begitu lemah, tak ada satupun niatanku untuk melepaskannya. Kurasakan perasaan aneh yang seharusnya kurasakan pada lawan jenisku namun malah kurasakan padanya. Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku merasakannya?. Sebuah helaan nafas kulepaskan walau tidak melepas beban yang memikul dadaku.

"Seandainya kita dilahirkan berbeda, apa kau akan merasakan apa yang kurasakan sekarang?" Lirihku pelan nyaris tak terdengar. Tak ada jawaban darinya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir, menertawakan bagaimana Kami-sama mempermainkan takdirku.

**END HISHIGI POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TOKITO POV**

Mataku terbuka dengan sendirinya saat kulihat matahari sudah nampak walau belum memancarkan geliatnya. Namun rasanya tubuhku begitu malas bergerak karena kehangatan yang meliputi diriku kini. Dengan manja aku pun menenggelamkan diri dalam balutan selimut dan bantal bulu angsa bak anak kucing mencari kehangatan induknya. 'DEG' Setengah detik kemudian aku pun tersadar, aku semalam tidur depan perapian, bagaimana bisa ada diatas kasur!?. Aku pun terbangun dan mendapati hanya aku yang berada disitu. Kulihat bajuku, hm masih baik-baik saja. Tak ada tanda bekas digerayangi. Oke, sekarang fokusku mencari sosok yang seharusnya berada disini.

Kuputar pandanganku namun sosoknya tak jua kudapatkan. Lalu aku pun menyadari aku tengah mengidap HIV (Hasrat Ingin Vivis) sekarang. Maklum, udara dingin membuat kantung kemihku cepat overload. Buru-buru aku berlari menuju kamar mandi. Ketika tanganku baru saja meraih sohji, 'BUK' tanpa sengaja aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Ketika aku mundur beberapa langkah untuk melihat siapa yang kutabrak, mataku seketika terbelalak.

Hishigi berdiri dimbang pintu toilet dengan HANYA mengenakan celana pendek hitam selututnya. Bagian atasnya yang masih terlihat sedikit basah terekspos dengan sempurna tanpa halangan selembar benangpun, menampakan dada bidangnya yang sangat ideal untuk ukuran laki-laki. Kedua mata sipitnya yang terlihat sedikit sayu memandang kebawah kearah objek yang masih mematung ditempatnya sekarang. "Oh kau sudah bangun?" Tanyanya enteng. Aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Kutundukan kepala dan bergegas masuk kedalam toilet dan menutup pintunya, tidak berani bertatapan wajah dengan tuanku yang ternyata terlihat begitu oh-so-wow.

**END TOKITO POV**

Didepan cermin yang menyatu dengan wastafel, Tokito mengatur ritme jantungnya yang masih berdebar-debar sedari tadi. Kedua wajahnya memerah dan iris chrystoberylnya melotot. Bagaimana tidak? Beberapa detik yang lalu, kepolosannya baru terenggut dengan pemandangan yang begitu memanjakan mata hawanya. Ditepuknya kencang-kencang kedua pipinya. "Lupakan Tokito, bertingkah yang normal. Kau sama sepertinya, oke" Ujarnya. Karena teralihkan oleh kejadian tadi, Tokito nyaris melupakan HIV-nya. Ia pun berjalan kearah toilet yang terletak tak jauh dari situ.

Baru saja Tokito mau melepas celana keikoginya, Hishigi keburu nyelonong masuk dengan cueknya dan menaruh handuk yang tadi dipakainya digantungan handuk. Walau kini pemuda itu sudah mengenakan busana lengkap, bayangan akan tubuh (bagian atas, readers !) polosnya masih terpatri dengan jelas dibenak Tokito membuat gadis ini menundukan kepalanya karena malu. Sekarang barulah ia agak menyesali keputusannya nyamar jadi cowok. Coba diawal dia bilang dia ini cewek, mungkin dia akan dapat kamar sendiri dan tidak harus melihat pemandangan memalukan itu.

"Tidak usah malu begitu" Tegur Hishigi membuat mata Tokito terbelalak. Bagaimana bisa tuannya tahu kalau dia malu? Ya jelas tau lah, wong dua pipi kembilnya merah nyaingin tomat. "Kau dan aku pernah telanjang bersama, kan?" Lanjutnya. 'BLUSH' Seketika ingatan di pemandian air panas pun terbayang kembali membuat merah sekujur muka Tokito. Saat itu ia hoki karena Hishigi tidak berendam lama dan mereka belum sedekat sekarang. Jadi identitasnya aman.

Tanpa mempedulikan anak buahnya yang nyaris pingsan, Hishigi keluar toilet dengan damainya. Sementara Tokito serasa mau bunuh diri dengan cara nyemplungin kepalanya keair WC saking malunya. "Enyahlah dari pikiranku!" Raung batinnya frustasi.

.

.

.

**tbc**

* * *

**(a/n) Nani !? Ini end chapter ke 15? ._.**

**Yeaah seperti yang author bilang ceritanya emang rada panjang. Berhubung Hishigi orangnya super stoic yang lempengnya ngalahin paralon *analogi macam apa ini ? ._.* jadi susah deeeh buat mengeksplorasi emosinya. Tapi justru disini gregetnya :3.**

**Author ucapin terima kasih buat readers yang stay tune setia membaca chapter demi chapter. Jangan bosen baca cerita aku yaaa. Akan berakhir dengan senyuman kook :')**

**Mind to RR? Review anda semangat saya :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All Samurai Deeper Kyo Character belong to Kamijyo Akimine.**

**All OC character belong to me :3**

**Warning: Standard Warning Apply, still learning after all :')**

**Let The Story Begin...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TOKITO POV**

Sudah memasuki hari keenam dalam kuota seminggu kami berada di Kyoto. Karena sudah tiga hari seminarnya diadakan di aula pertemuan kota, mau tak mau aku pun terpaksa ikut. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku menguap dilobi aula pertemuan. Sangat membosankan menunggu majikanku jadi pembicara dari pagi sampe malem. Satu-satunya hiburanku cuma beberapa pamflet produk perairan yang bahkan aku tidak mengerti untuk apa. Mana Hishigi tidak mengizinkanku pergi cari angin lagi. Entah kenapa makin kesini aku merasa dia yang melindungiku, bukan sebaliknya. Seandainya kami sepasang kekasih, mungkin dia bakalan jadi ayah kedua dengan segala keoverprotektifannya. Eh aku ini mikir apa, sih?.

"Permisi" Suara seorang wanita menangkap atensiku. Didepanku sudah berdiri seorang wanita mengenakan kimono berwarna biru langit yang setahuku bertugas sebagai greeter. Sudah tiga hari terakhir ini kupergoki dia tengah kasak kusuk dengan temannya sembari melihat pada majikanku.

"Ya?" Tanyaku.

"Tuan...pengawal pribadinya Hishigi-sama?" Tanyanya. Ada rona tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya" Ujarku menjawab dengan kalimat yang sama walau dengan intonasi yang berbeda.

"Bisa tolong sampaikan ini padanya?" Tanyanya seraya menyerahkan setumpuk surat padaku dengam malu-malu. Ahaaa penggemar rupanya. Entah kenapa ada perasaan tak enak didadaku namun cepat-cepat kusingkirkan.

"Well, tentu" Kataku. Wajahnya terlihat sumringah. Kuterima tumpukan surat yang diberikannya.

"Ah ini ada juga untuk anda, tuan pengawal" Ujarnya seraya menyerahkan sepucuk surat padaku yang kuterima dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Oh bagus, jadi sekarang sisi kewanitaanku benar-benar sudah tertutupi. Tapi lumayan deh daripada gak dapet sama sekali, walau gak bisa dibandingin ama surat yang diterima Hishigi. Wanita itu membungkukan badannya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkanku.

**END TOKITO POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa itu?" Tanya Hishigi ketika Tokito menyerahkan surat penggemar padanya setibanya mereka dikamar.

"Surat" Jawab Tokito pendek. Hishigi mengernyitkan dahinya, aki-aki ngidam juga tau kalau amplop itu isinya surat. Masa alat pemotong DNA? Mana juga muat.

"Dari?" Tanya Hishigi lagi.

"Penggemar Hishigi-sama" Jawab Tokito sedikit cemberut. Hishigi memandang datar pada setumpuk surat lalu pada Tokito. Sebuah smirk yang amat tipis mengiasi wajahnya. Ia lalu mengambil semua surat yang diberikan Tokito.

"Kau tidak berhak cemburu padaku, Tokito" Ujarnya pendek. Tokito mendengus kesal. Diam-diam Hishigi menikmati melihat wajah cemberut Tokito karena ulahnya. Tokito lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju perapian seraya merogoh keikoginya. Dengan manis gadis itu duduk didepan perapian dan membuka surat yang ditujukan untuknya. Penasaran dengan isi surat penggemar yang seumur hidup baru diterimanya. _'Dear Tuan Pengawal...' '_SRET' baru saja Tokito membaca salam pembukanya, seseorang sudah keburu merebutnya.

"Hei!" Sahutnya kesal pada si pelaku yang tak lain ternyata tuannya sendiri. Dengan tidak berperasaannya Hishigi meremas surat itu hingga tak berbentuk lalu melemparkannya ke perapian yang membara. Dilihatnya Hishigi yang walaupun memasang muka selurus tembok, ada aura cemburu yang menguar darinya. "Hishigi-sama tidak berhak untuk cemburu. Hishigi-sama kan dapet surat juga, lebih banyak lagi" Cibir Tokito.

"Kau memang tidak berhak cemburu padaku, karena aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu" Ujarnya dingin. Tokito memberenggut kesal. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada dan memandang lurus kearah suratnya yang sudah menjadi abu. "...Tapi aku berhak cemburu padamu, karena kau milikku" Lanjut Hishigi yang sontak membelalakan mata Tokito. Hishigi lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Tokito yang membisu. Jauh dilubuk hatinya, walau merasa kesal, Tokito merasa senang mendengar apa yang dikatakan majikannya barusan.

"Aku...miliknya?" Lirihnya pelan. Sebuah rona tipis menghiasi wajahnya seketika kala itu.

.

.

.

**TOKITO POV**

Hari terakhir di Kyoto kuhabiskan dengan mengunjungi festival musim dingin yang berlangsung selama sebulan terakhir di musim dingin. Sementara majikanku tengah menjadi pembicara dipertemuan yang berlangsung di aula Hotel Ishito yang kebetulan jadi tuan rumah festival kali ini. Jadi tidak terlalu bosen nunggu, deh. Baru beberapa jam keliling, tanganku sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam makanan yang memaksaku untuk duduk dan memakannya habis agar tidak mengganggu mobilitasku. Memang cocok kalau Kyoto disebut kota kebudayaan. Disini makanan yang disajikan benar-benar beragam dan enak.

Sambil memikmati lautan orang yang lalu lalang, mulutku sibuk mengunyah berbagai jenis makanan. Ingin rasanya kubelikan beberapa untuk Hishigi, tapi mengingat riwayatnya yang gak suka makanan selain buatanku, gak deeh, daripada sakit hati nantinya. "Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan kemana-mana?" Ujar sosok ya tengah menari-nari dibenakku yang tau-tau sudah keluar dari kepala dan kini berada didepanku.

"Hanya hehuhar hohel, hok (hanya seputar hotel, kok)" Ujarku dengan mulut penuh makanan berkilah. Hishigi memicingkan matanya. O ow, kayaknya ada yang marah, nih. Kutelan seluruh makanan yang ada dimulutku lalu menyodorkan sekotak strawberry lapis coklat untuk mempermanis suasana.

"Hishigi-sama mau?" Tawarku.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku benci makanan manis?" Tanyanya retoris. Oh iya, aku lupa. Hishigi membalikan badannya, "Ayo pulang, aku sudah selesai" Ujarnya seraya berlalu pergi. Aku membawa makanan yang tersisa dan menyusul sosoknya yang sudah menjauh. Dengan tinggi lebih dari 180 cm, agak susah juga mesti menyusulnya dengan langkah kaki mungilku yang tidak seberapa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara ketopak kuda menjadi satu-satunya pemecah kesunyian diantara kami. Tak sekalipun Hishigi mengajakku bicara. Yah walaupun biasanya juga gitu, entah kenapa sekarang rasanya berbeda. Aku jadi sedikit merasa bersalah sudah melanggar perintahnya. Mau minta maaf, takut, ngeliat ekspresi mukanya yang menunjukan ketidak senangan. Ah, aku kapok melanggar perintahnya. Tiba-tiba kulihat ia menghentikan kudanya yang membuatku spontan menarik tali kekang Yuki. Jembatan kayu tua yang kemarin kami gunakan untuk melewati perbatasan Kyoto terputus. Mungkin karena badai tempo hari. Hishigi memutar balik kudanya.

"Kita pakai jalan memutar" Ujarnya pendek lalu memacu kudanya menuju jalan setapak kecil.

**END TOKITO POV**

.

.

.

Dua lembah tinggi menjulang menjadi latar tempat mereka berada sekarang. Tokito mengamati puncak kedua lembah disekeliling mereka. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada banyak orang disana. 'STAB' Sebuah anak panah mengenai kaki kuda Hishigi. Si kuda panik yang lalu membuatnya oleng. Untunglah Hishigi berhasil melompat sebelum si kuda terjatuh menimpanya. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Tokito melihat kuda Hishigi menegang lalu meregang nyawanya. Sepertinya ada racun ganas yang dilumurkan pada anak panah itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, ratusan anak panah menghujani mereka. Tokito memacu cepat kudanya.

"Hishigi-sama, cepat naik!" Sahutnya. Hishigi dengan mulus naik keatas Yuki yang dipacu kencang. Mereka memang bisa meninggalkan lembah itu, namun didepan sudah menghadang segerombolan perompak yang mengacungkan senjata tajam kearah mereka. Tanpa banyak bicara, Tokito melompat dari atas pelana sambil mencabut Hokuto yang terselip dipinggangnya. Tubuh mungilnya bermanuver dengan indah dengan jurus Hokuto Sichirenjuku, menebas satu per satu musuh yang berada didepannya. Membukakan jalan bagi Hishigi dan Yuki untuk lewat.

Tokito maju kedepan menghalau para komplotan perompak lain yang akan menghadang. "Kali ini aku akan...ugh" Belum sempat Tokito menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hishigi keburu meraih pinggangnya dan menaruhnya dipelana. Yuki mengambil ancang-ancang dan melompati segerombolan perompak itu dengan mulus. "Hishigi-sama, jangan ganggu pertarunganku" Protesnya yang tentu saja tidak didengar Hishigi. Ujung lembah sudah terlihat depan mata. Namun tentu kawanan perompak itu enggan melepaskan mangsa mereka sekalipun nyawa taruhannya. 'SWUNG' Sebuah batu api besar terlihat dilemparkan kearah mereka. Dengan cekatan Hishigi menghindarinya dan juga menyelamatkan nyawa mereka.

Tiba-tiba salah seorang dari perompak itu nekat menyerang mereka. Tokito dengan cekatan menangkis serangannya namun itu membuat tubuh mungilnya jatuh dari atas kuda. "Pergi Hishigi-sama, aku akan menyusul!" Sahutnya. Dan seperti biasa, karena Hishigi tipe majikan yang seenaknya sendiri. Ia turu dari atas Yuki dan berlari menerjang Tokito yang tampak dikerumi oleh perampok yang akan menghajarnya. Sementara Yuki dibiarkannya berlari masuk ke dalam hutan.

**TOKITO POV**

Ugh, mereka terlalu banyak. Meskipun aku mengerahkan kecepatanku untuk membunuh mereka, jumlah mereka seakan tak ada habisnya. 'STAB' "AAAAAAARGH...!" Teriakku. Rupanya mereka berhasil melihat celah dan menusukku tepat diperut. Darah dengan cepat merembes membasahi keikogiku. "Mereka dari Mibu. Pasti membawa harta banyak. Jangan lepaskan mereka" Sahut pria kekar yang sepertinya pemimpin mereka. Pandanganku mendadak buram. Ugh, sepertinya ada racun juga disenjata mereka. Nafasku memburu dan aku mulai kewalahan menghadapi mereka. Sampai disinikah? Setidaknya Hishigi-sama tidak apa-apa. 'TRANG' Terdengar suara pedang saling beradu. Dalam pandanganku yang memburam, tampak seseorang berdiri didepanku. Menghalau serangan yang hendak mengenaiku.

"Kau...bukannya kau sudah lari? Mau apa kau kembali, cari mati!?" Bentak perampok itu.

"Aku hanya mau mengambil milikku" Ujar suara yang kukenal sebagai Hishigi. Mau apa dia kembali, untuk apa tadi aku menyuruhnya pergi duluan?.

"Hi-Hishigi-sama, pe-pergi" Rintihku menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalari seluruh tubuh.

**END TOKITO POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HISHIGI POV**

Mataku melebar melihat sosoknya yang bersimbah darah. Dalam kondisi begini pun dia masih memikirkanku. Kudorong tubuh para perampok itu dengan satu tebasan dan membawa tubuh ringkih yang nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya. "Hei kau, mau kabur!?" Sahut mereka. Aku sudah tidak peduli apapun kata mereka. Sekarang fokusku hanya pada Tokito yang sedang sekarat.

.

.

.

**tbc**

* * *

**(a/n) Mind to RR? Review anda semangat saya :3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All Samurai Deeper Kyo Character belong to Kamijyo Akimine.**

**All OC character belong to me :3**

**Warning: Standard Warning Apply, still learning after all :')**

**Let The Story Begin...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ugg..." Rintihnya menahan sakit saat kududukan ia diatas tanah yang tertutupi salju. Nafasnya terengah-engah, mukanya pucat dan urat nadinya terlihat membesar. Tak salah lagi, ini gejala racun. Noda darah merah yang masih basah terlihat merembes membasahi keikoginya. Aku yang selain samurai juga merangkap shaman, memang bisa menyembuhkan luka. Namun kalau kena racun maka racunnya harus dikeluarkan terlebih dahulu atau ia akan terjebak dalam tubuh korban ketika lukanya menutup. Maka..."Jangan!" Sahutnya menghentikanku yang akan membuka keikoginya.

"Kau mau mempertahankan malumu atau nyawamu?" Kataku tajam sambil menyingkirkan tangannya dan melanjutkan pekerjaan.

"J-jangan Hishigi-sama. Ku-kumohon" Pintanya lemah. Karena dia yang terus-terusan menghalangi, mau tak mau aku pun terpaksa merobek keikogi yang dikenakannya.

**END HISHIGI POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa yang selanjutnya ditangkap iris onyx Hishigi adalah seorang wanita dengan wujud Tokito yang tengah menutupi bagian dadanya. Untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya, Hishigi tercengang melihat kenyataan yang tersaji depan matanya. Tokito berusaha mentupi buah dadanya dengan sobekan bajunya. "Urg..." Rintihnya yang mana menyadarkan Hishigi dari keterkejutannya.

"Aku akan mengeluarkan racunnya dulu" Ujarnya pelan. Tokito pun menurut saja, toh udah terlanjur ketahuan. Tubuhnya sedikit merinding saat tangan kasar Hishigi bersentuhan dengan kulit tubuhnya.

Selesai memeriksa sebentar lukanya, dengan gerakan cepat Hishigi memasukan tangannya kepusat luka Tokito yang seketika membuat gadis itu meraung kesakitan. "Reject!" Sahut Hishigi. Beberapa detik kemudian, tangan yang masuk kedalam luka keluar dan melemparkan benda aneh berwarna kebiruan keatas salju. Tokito melihat dengan ngeri benda aneh yang dikeluarkan Hishigi dari tubuhnya. "Itu bagian yang terkena racun. Tenang saja sekarang sudah aman" Jelas Hishigi. Terlihat cahaya keluar dari telapak tangannya dan berangsur-angsur luka yang tadi menganga itu pun menutup.

"Hi-Hishigi-sama bisa nyembuhin luka?" Ujar Tokito takjub. Hishigi cuma mengangguk karena sibuk melilitkan perban pada luka Tokito. Walau sudah menutup, tapi bagian dalam lukanya masih terbuka. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja.

"Bagian dalamnya belum tertutup benar. Jadi hati-hati" Ujarnya. Tokito mengangguk gugup. Hishigi melepaskan jubahnya lalu memakaikannya disekeliling. Tokito langsung merona merah karena malu. "Ayo, kita harus cepat cari kudamu" Ujar Hishigi bangkit berdiri yang diikuti Tokito.

.

.

.

**TOKITO POV**

"Yukii..." Panggilku. Sudah berjam-jam kami berputar-putar mencari kuda yang dilepas Hishigi ketika terjadi pertempuran. Hatiku mulai diliputi rasa cemas. Sebentar lagi malam dan ada pertanda akan terjadi badai salju. Gimana kalau kami gak bisa menemukannya tepat waktu?. Gimana kalau dia dimangsa serigala. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat dadaku sesak dan ingin menangis rasanya. Aku sudah memiliki Yuki ketika dia masih anak kuda liar terlantar berumur satu tahun. Aku sangat ingat ketika Yuki menendang kesegala penjuru saat kudekati hingga dia menjadi sahabatku selain ibu, Tsuki dan Sutaa.

"Kita akan menemukannya" Ucap Hishigi singkat. Walau hanya tiga kata dan diucapkan dengan intonasi yang dingin, kata-katanya seakan memberi harapan untukku. Kuanggukan kepala dan terus memasang seluruh inderaku. 'KRASAK' Suara semak bergesekan memecah kesunyian hutan. Dari balik pakis yang tertutup salju secara ajaib muncul Yuki.

"Yukiii!" Sahutku kegirangan. Yuki berlari kearahku dan mengalungkan kepalanya padaku. Kuperhatikan tak ada bagian tubuhnya yang terluka.

"Kita harus cepat cari perlindungan" Ujar Hishigi. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan mengikutinya mencari tempat berteduh untuk menghindari badai.

**END TOKITO POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara gemuruh badai terdengar dari arah luar gua tempat mereka berlindung. Beruntunglah gua kali ini tidak ada yang menghuninya. Kedua insan (dan seekor kuda) duduk dalam diam mengelilingi api unggun yang menyala ditengah-tengah. Dua potong daging rusa hutan tampak tengah dipanggang diatas bara api. "Hishigi-sama, ini" Ujar Tokito menyerahkan potongan daging pada majikannya. Dan Hishigi akan memakan apapun yang dimasak Tokito.

Semenjak identitas aslinya sebagai perempuan terkuak, mendadak suasana awkward pun menghinggapi mereka. Suasana ini malah membuat rasa bersalah Tokito makin besar. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sudah membohogi majikannya dan menyeret orang lain pula untuk menutupinya. Makan malam pun berlangsung sangat hening tanpa ada seorangpun yang berniat memecahkannya.

Tokito merapatkan jubah Hishigi, menahan hawa dingin yang serasa menyayat dagingnya. Dilihatnya Hishigi yang mematap lurus pada api yang membara. Kimono hitam lengan panjang yang dikenakannya tentu tidak membantu banyak dalam menghalau cuaca dingin sekarang. "Hishigi-sama mau pakai jubahnya?" Tawar Tokito. Merasa gak enak sang pemiliknya kedinginan. Hishigi cuma menggelengkan kepalanya. Keheningan pun kembali mengisi kekosongn diantara mereka.

**HISHIGI POV**

"Hishigi-sama marah?" Tanya Tokito mengeluarkanku dari pikiranku sendiri. Kutatap gadis yang tengah duduk dipinggirku ini. Kilat api pada iris chrystoberyl-nya menunjukan harap-harap cemas dengan jawaban yang akan kulontarkan. Aku terdiam beberapa detik. Marah? Karena apa? Karena sudah membohongiku selama lima bulan dan membuatku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri? Kurasa itu memang alasan yang masuk akal. "Su-sumimasen" Isak Tokito yang sudah berurai air mata.

Aku pun menghela nafas. Kupandangi lagi jilatan api yang menari-nari. Sekarang setelah kebenarannya terungkap, aku bahkan menjadi lebih bingung. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Seperti apa aku harus bersikap?. Untuk pertama kalinya otakku yang selalu menemukan penjelasan logis untuk segala jenis persoalan mendadak buntu. Kata orang, otak kita terus bekerja selama dua puluh empat jam non stop dan akan berhenti ketika kita jatuh cinta. Apa aku jatuh cinta pada Tokito?.

**END HISHIGI POV**

**TOKITO POV**

"Aku selalu merasa Kami-sama mempermainkan takdirku" Ujar Hishigi menghentikan tangisku dan memaksaku menatap padanya. "Pria seumuranku harusnya sudah menikah dan memiliki keluarga. Sementara aku malah membusuk di laboratorium bersama spesimen yang bahkan tidak tahu sudah berapa lama mereka disana" Lanjutnya lirih. Aku pun terdiam, kepalanya menengadah keatas menatap langit-langit goa. Hishigi terdiam beberapa saat lalu menghela nafasnya. "Aku sudah melalukan berbagai macam riset namun hanya ada satu hal yang tidak pernah bisa kupahami" Sambungnya.

"Dan itu?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Kenapa kita bisa jatuh cinta?" Ujarnya. Aku terdiam, entah kenapa jantungku berdebar sekarang. "Sejauh yang kuketahui, kita bisa jatuh cinta pada orang lain karena kita menemukan kesamaan dalam diri mereka dengan kita. Kau tahu, aku sudah menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa orang wanita yang sama pendiamnya denganku, atau sama-sama menyukai sains, tapi aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta sesuai dengan hipotesa awalku" Jelas Hishigi.

"M-mungkin Hishigi-sama belum menemukan yang cocok?" Tebakku.

"Ada satu orang" Ujarnya. 'DEG' Dadaku seakan ditusuk pedang tak kasat mata. Jadi...selama ini sudah ada wanita yang disukainya? Siapa dia? Seperti apa rupanya? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?. "Dilihat sekilas, tidak ada satupun dari dirinya yang mirip denganku" Lanjutnya. Cukup, aku tidak mau dengar. "Aku paling benci suasana ramai apalagi berisik, tapi dia adalah orang paling berisik yang pernah kutemui. Aku benci menemuinya...aku benci ia berada disekitarku" Ujarnya. Sudah hentikan, aku tidak mau dadaku makin sakit. Aku tidak mau mengetahui ada wanita lain yang disukainya. Tidak mau!.

"Se-semoga Hishigi-sama beruntung dengan gadis itu" Potongku cepat-cepat sebelum Hishigi melanjutkan pembicaraan dan pada akhirnya membuat hatiku sakit. Hishigi menatap datar padaku yang lalu kuhindari. Rasanya aku tidak punya kekuatan bertatapan dengan onyx legam miliknya. "Aku...aku tidur duluan. Oyasumimasai, Hishigi-sama" Kataku cepat-cepat membaringkan badanku. Keheningan pun kembali menyapa, namun kali ini beda. Keheningan ini serasa menyesakkan. Kutekan mataku kuat-kuat menghalau rasa perih yang menjalari mataku. Bagaimana bisa rasa perih didadaku ini sampai ke mataku?.

**END TOKITO POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

* * *

**(a/n) Akhirnya identitas asli Tokito ketahuan juga *tabur bunga*. Gomen kalau pengungkapan identitasnya kurang greget atau gimana. Udah author bikin senatural mungkin termasuk reaksinya Hishigi. Kan gak elit banget kalau Hishigi tereak-tereak tengah hutan "OMAIGAT...KAMU CEWEK !?" zzzzt -_-**

**Chapter selanjunya akan jad chapter penutup cerita. so Stay tune yeaaaw, Tombol next sudah sap untuk di klik :3**

**Mind to RR? Review anda semangat saya :3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: All Samurai Deeper Kyo Character belong to Kamijyo Akimine.**

**All OC character belong to me :3**

**Warning: Standard Warning Apply, still learning after all :')**

**Let The Story Begin...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HISHIGI POV**

"Lagi berantem?" Tegur Muramasa. Tak ada satupun dari kami bertiga yang berbicara.

"Hishigi, Muramasa berbicara padamu" Ujar Fubuki memecah keheningan. Ya aku tahu, dan aku benci menjawabnya.

"Tidak, kami baik-baik saja" Jawabku berbohong. Walau kutahu kebohonganku tidak ada gunanya dihadapan Muramasa. Apalagi wajah senduku yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa berbohong. Selepas kuketahui bahwa dia wanita dan pembicaraan kami digoa, aku merasa Tokito membangun jarak denganku sedikit demi sedikit. Meskipun ia tetap berusaha bersikap biasa, tapi aku tahu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya.

"Ini bukan pengalaman pertamamu dengan wanita, kan?"Tanya Fubuki retoris. Aku mendengus pelan. Memang bukan, tapi Tokito berbeda. Dia...aku bahkan tidak menemukan paduan kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikannya. Muramasa menghela nafasnya.

"Kau terlalu sering mempelajari hal rumit, Hishigi. Sampai hal sesederhana seperti ini pun kau tidak paham" Ujar Muramasa. Aku terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku permisi" Ujar Fubuki menyadari bahwa topik selanjutnya lebih bersifat pribadi. Muramasa mengangguk paham. Selepas Fubuki pergi, Muramasa memandang padaku, menanti mulutku untuk membuka.

"Muramasa-sama, apa anda ingat tentang harapanku yang lalu. Aku berharap dia dilahirkan dalam bentuk yang berbeda?" Tanyaku. Muramasa menganggukan kepalanya. "Sekarang harapanku terwujud. Tapi..." Kataku tertahan. Aku menundukan kepala, tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Muramasa menghela nafasnya, lalu tertawa pelan. Hei, apanya yang lucu!?.

"Kau seperti Fubuki dan Hitoki dulu. Juga aku dan Mayumi" Ujarnya. Aku mengernyitkan dahi bingung. "Yaah bisa aku bilang, ini semua alamiah, Hishigi. Semua pasangan pasti akan melewati tahap ini" Ujarnya. Pasangan? Satu hal yang kutahu pasti aku dan Tokito bukan pasangan. Gimana mau jadi pasangan kalau sekarang bahkan saling menghindar begini?. "Kalian akan bisa melaluinya, aku yakin. Hanya turunkan egoismu sedikit, Hishigi. Jangan menolaknya, semakin kau menolak, semakin kau tidak dapat membendungnya" Lanjut Muramasa.

"Menolak?" Ujarku lirih. Muramasa tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Aku rasa kau lebih mengetahui tentang dirimu sendiri dibanding aku" Ujarnya sambil membereskan perkamen yang berserakan dimejanya dan beranjak pergi. Aku terdiam ditelan kesunyian ruang pertemuan besar ini. Muramasa malah meninggalkanku sendiri bersama kebingunganku. Aargh, aku benci situasi ini!.

**END HISHIGI POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Makan malam anda, Hishigi-sama" Suara renyah Tokito memecah kesunyian istana Hishigi. Hishigi menutup berkas yang tengah dikerjakannya dan menarik nampan berisi makan malamnya. Tokito seperti biasa akan duduk didepannya dalam diam. Namun sudah beberapa menit berlalu, Hishigi belum juga menyentuh makanannya. "Hishigi-sama, ada apa?" Tanya Tokito heran.

"Bukannya seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu?" Ucap Hishigi serasa menohok tepat ke jantung Tokito. Tokito menegang, dicengkramnya celana keikogi yang dikenakannya. Beberapa detik sudah berlalu namun tidak ada jawaban meluncur dari mulut kecilnya. "Tokito, jawab pertanyaanku" Desak Hishigi, nada bicaranya terdengar mengintimidasi. Tokito masih bungkam dan untuk pertama kalinya, Hishigi benci akan kediaman Tokito.

"M-maaf, saya permisi. Ayah bilang harus cepat pulang" Kilah Tokito sembari bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu. 'BRAK' Seseorang membanting pintu itu bahkan sebelum Tokito memegang gagangnya. Aura mengerikan menguar dari arah belakangnya. Tokito membalikkan badannya yang kemudian bertatapan dengan sang majikan yang entah sejak kapan berada disitu. Badan mungilnya gemetar ketakutan. Belum pernah sekalipun ia melihat majikannya semarah ini. Hishigi mencengkram belakang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, memaksa agar ia bertatapan mata dengannya.

"Apa kau tuli, hah!? Kubilang jawab pertanyaanku!" Geramnya. Tokito malah menangis ketakutan menghadapi tuannya yang tengah digelayuti amarah. Hishigi menggeram kesal. Dan hanya dalam hitungan detik, bibir kedua insan berlawanan jenis ini bersatu. Tokito membelalakan matanya terkejut. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun apalah arti tenaga Tokito dibanding milik Hishigi

"H-Hishi-gi-sa-ma" Rintihnya diantara ciuman Hishigi yang seakan mau menelannya bulat-bulat. Jantungnya berdebar hebat dan dadanya serasa sesak. Hishigi akhirnya melepaskannya setelah kadar oksigen diparu-paru mereka sama-sama menipis. Hishigi menatap pada kedua iris chrystoberyl Tokito yang berkaca-kaca. Diluar dugaan, Tokito malah mendorong jauh tubuh Hishigi. "Aku-aku harus pulang, Hishigi-sama" Ujarnya dengan nada bergetar.

Hishigi hanya bisa terdiam memandangi sosok Tokito yang pergi menghilang ke balik pintu. Amarah seketika menguasi relung dadanya. Ia pukul pintu besar didepannya hingga meninggalkan lubang besar yang menembus sisi luarnya. "Ugh Tokito...beri tahu aku..." Lirihnya putus asa.

.

.

.

**FUBUKI POV**

"Kau tidak bekerja?" Tegurku pada sosok mungil anak semata wayangku yang tengah memandang kosong ke arah taman rumahku. Saat ini sudah pukul dua siang, seharusnya ia pergi bekerja dua belas jam yang lalu. Tokito cuma memandangku sekilas dan menggelengkan kepala lalu kembali memandang ke arah taman.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan, ayah" Katanya pelan. Sebagai seorang ayah, aku tahu ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengannya. Maka kuputuskan menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku hati-hati. Tokito menggeleng pelan. Aku menghela nafas, anak remaja memang terkenal suka membunyikan perasaannya. "Ada hubungannya dengan si serba hitam itu?" Tebakku. Tokito berjengit sedikit, hmp tebakanku tepat. "Ayah tidak punya ilmu Satori seperti Muramasa. Tapi, jangan sampai kau menyesal kemudian" Nasehatku. Tokito memandang sendu padaku.

"Aku...aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri" Ujarnya. Aku terdiam, menunggunya melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku...aku merasa jadi penghalang buat Hishigi-sama, ayah. Aku merasa...kalau aku terus berada sekitar Hishigi-sama, mungkin mereka tidak akan bersatu" Ujarnya. Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturannya. Hishigi menyukai seorang wanita? Aku kira patung itu tidak bisa jatuh cinta.

"Jadi, siapa wanita itu?" Tanyaku. Tokito tersenyum getir.

"Aku tidak tahu, hanya saja terlihat sekali Hishigi-sama menyukainya. Well, kurasa bodoh saja wanita beruntung itu kalau menolak Hishigi-sama, hahaha" Tawanya getir. Aku terdiam, kupandangi wajah putri semata wayangku yang tampak sendu. "Katanya wanita itu berisik, tapi Hishigi-sama tidak keberatan. Aku jadi iri" Lanjutnya. Aku manggut-manggut, mengerti pokok permasalahannya dimana.

**END FUBUKI POV**

**TOKITO POV**

Aku menghela nafas, berusaha meringankan beban yang serasa menghimpit dadaku. Padahal aku sudah bertekad akan menjauhi Hishigi biar dia punya kesempatan dekat dengan wanita itu. Tapi kenapa dadaku malah terasa sakit?. Aku tahu aku memang bodoh cerita sama ayah yang notabene sahabat dekat Hishigi, tapi aku merasa beban ini terlalu berat kutanggung sendiri. "Well, sejujurna ayah tidak tahu dan tidak pernah mendengar tentang wanita yang disukainya, sih. Tapi..." Ujarnya mengambang menangkap atensiku. "Kalau benar wanita yang disukainya itu berisik, setahu ayah sih cuma kamu" Lanjutnya. Mataku terbelalak, masa sih? Aku salah dengar, ya?.

Kulihat ayahku menatap padaku lembut. "Hishigi itu gagap sosial, jadi wajar saja dia tidak luwes berinteraksi terutama dengan wanita. Ayah yakin kalian berdua cuma salah paham saja" Ujarnya lagi. Aku terdiam, memikirkan nasihat ayahku. Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi merasa bersalah pada majikanku itu.

'SREG' Suara sohji dibuka memecah keheningan yang spontan mengalihkan fokusku dan Fubuki. "Anata, ada tamu" Ujar Hitoki. Tampak Hishigi tengah berdiri diambang pintu dengan ekspresi stoicnya yang biasa. Kedua onyx-nya memandang padaku yang seketika membuatku ingin melarikan diri. Aku membatu ditempatku berada selagi Fubuki mempersilakan tamunya duduk. "Mau berbicara pada Tokito?" Tanya ayahku to the point. Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah lain berusaha menekan jantungku yang seakan mau melompat dari rongganya.

"Tidak, aku mau berbicara padamu, Fubuki" Jawabnya. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega, setidaknya bukan tentangku. Jadi aku aman.

"Well, ada apa?" Tanya Fubuki.

"Aku mau melamar Tokito jadi istriku" Jawab Hishigi tegas. WHAT!?. Jawabannya seketika membuatku menatap pada Hishigi, berusaha mencari kebohongan darinya. Namun air mukanya yang tenang namun serius mengatakan sebaliknya. Hishigi serius!. Fubuki pun terlihat sama terkejutnya denganku namun dia lebih bisa mengontrol keterkejutannya.

"Kau yakin, Hishigi? Apa alasanmu?" Tanya Fubuki.

"Aku yakin, karena aku mencintainya dan aku tidak mau dia jadi milik orang lain" Ujar Hishigi. Eh, Hishigi mencintaiku? Jadi bener apa yang dibilang ayah?. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba hatiku menghangat dan beban yang menghimpit dadaku terangkat seluruhnya diganti dengan miliaran kupu-kupu yang serasa meledak keluar dari perutku. Fubuki terdiam, ia memandang lurus ke arah onyx Hishigi.

"Well, ini semua bergantung pada jawaban Tokito. Jawabanku akan sama dengan jawabannya" Ujar Fubuki. Kini dua onyx itu memandang padaku yang masih mematung, berusaha mencerna semua informasi ini. "Tokito" Tegur Fubuki yang mengacaukan lamunanku. Aku memandang pada Fubuki lalu pada Hishigi. Aku cuma menganggukan kepalaku tanpa mengeluarkan kata sepatahpun. Pita suaraku seakan rusak. Dan bebarengan dengan itu, kulihat kelegaan diwajah Hishigi dan senyum diwajah Fubuki. "Lamaranmu kuterima" Ujar Fubuki singkat.

.

.

.

Aku masih saja terdiam bahkan setelah acara lamaran dan kini aku tengah duduk berdua dengan calon suamiku. Suara jangkrik menjadi pengiring kesunyian diantara kami. "Tokito..." Lirih Hishigi sambil memandang padaku khawatir. Tangan besarnya menggenggam erat tangan kecilku. Aku memberanikan diri memandang paras tampannya. "Ada apa?" Lanjutnya. Aku menelan ludah.

"Aku hanya belum percaya" Kataku pendek. Hishigi menghela nafas pendek. Ditariknya tubuh kecilku agar merapat dengannya. Jantungku berontak saat indra penciumanku menangkam aroma maskulin yang memang selalu menguar darinya. Hishigi menekan lembut kepalaku tepat ke dada kirinya. Dapat kudengar irama detak jantungnya yang memang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kau bisa mendengarnya?" Getaran suara beratnya bahkan terdengar sangat jelas ditelingaku. Boro-boro konsen ngedengerin, aku malah sibuk ngatur ritme nafasku yang amburadul. Aduuh jantung, bertahanlah. Aku gak mau mati muda !.

**END TOKITO POV**

Beberapa detik sudah berlalu namun belum ada jawaban meluncur dari mulut Tokito. Dan Hishigi pun tampak mulai cemas. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Tokito tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Tokito tidak mau menikah dengannya?. Semua pertanyaan itu bagaikan pedang yang menghujam tepat ke jantungnya. "Hi-Hishigi-sama" Ujar Tokito menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Dia memanggil 'Hishigi-sama'? Tidak tahukah ia betapa panggilannya itu amat menyakitkan untuk Hishigi sekarang?. Sebelum Tokito membuka mulutnya lagi, Hishigi keburu memotongnya.

"Aku tidak peduli apapun jawabanmu. Aku akan tetap menikahimu, tanpa atau dengan keinginanmu" Kata Hishigi posesif. Tokito harus tahu betapa Hishigi amat takut kehilangan dirinya. Tokito tersenyum tipis. Perlahan ia menarik kepala Hishigi dan mengecup pipinya lembut. Seketika ada perasaan hangat yang mengguyuri dadanya. Yeah, perasaan yang hanya dirasakan jika mereka tengah saling berinteraksi walau dalam diam, walau tak ada kata yang terucap diantara mereka. Tanpa disadari telah terbangun suatu ikatan yang mustahil untuk dihancurkan.

"D-daisuki, Hishigi" Bisik Tokito malu-malu. Sebuah kata yang selama ini terjebak dalam kerongkongannya akhirnya meluncur keluar. Wajahnya merona hebat dan lidahnya terasa kelu. Bagaimanapun Tokito belum terbiasa memanggi Hishigi tanpa embel-embel. Dan kini ia harus mulai membiasakan diri atau kedekatan antar mereka tidak akan berkembang lebih dari ini.

Hishigi tersenyum lembut melihat Tokito yang merona hebat karenanya. Sementara Tokito pun tercengang melihat mantan majikannya yang biasanya irit senyum ini kini malah tersenyum padanya. Apa ini mata Tokito yang ada gangguan atau memang calon suaminya ini memang tambah tampan kalau tersenyum. "Daisuki-moo, Tokito" Ujar Hishigi. Tanpa peringatan, Hishigi mendaratkan ciuman pada bibir mungil Tokito. Namun tak seperti sebelumnya, Tokito menerimanya kali ini. Walaupun jantungnya serasa sesak karena saking kerasnya berdetak.

Penerimaan Tokito tak ayal membuat Hishigi makin lancang menyerangnya. Dari mulai kecupan ringan sampai lumatan - lumatan kecil pada bibir Tokito. "Hi-Hishigi" Tegur Tokito mendorong bahu bidangnya membuat Hishigi menghentikan ciumannya. Kedua iris chrystoberyl-nya berusaha menatap kedua onyx sayu Hishigi yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu oh so woow. Mengingatkan bahwa disini bukan tempat dan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya.

"Oh, kau mau pindah ke kamarku?" Tanyanya seduktif walaupun dengan ekspresi datar andalannya. Tokito malah speechless mengetahui betapa mesumnya her-husband-wanna be-nya yang stoic ini.

"HISHIGI!" Sahut Fubuki geram dari ruang sebelah. O...ow, tampaknya Hishigi harus ingat kalau Tokito memiliki ayah yang overprotektif.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

* * *

**(a/n) Akhirnya tamat dengan elegannya di chaper ke-sepuluh. Gomen deh kalau readers yang kecewa ama adegan kissingnya soalnya jujur aja, Auhtor gak jago bikin plot yadong *kalay bacanya sih jago #plak*.**

**Author ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak banyak banyaknya buat readers yang setia baca sampai chapter terakhir. Udah was-was aja takut tembus 20 chapter, hahaha :D**

**Setelah ini bakalan ada sequel, tapi cuma mini fic two atau three shoot aja. Nyeritain sepenggal kehidupan Hishigi dan Tokito setelah mereka menikah. Yang penasaran monggo cek profile saya ;)**

**Mind to RR? Review anda semangat untuk saya**


End file.
